


Deux ans à l'essai

by alma76



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alma76/pseuds/alma76
Summary: C'est à nouveau le festival d'Erzulie. La magie va-t-elle fonctionner cette fois?
Relationships: Camille Bordey & Richard Poole, Camille Bordey/Richard Poole
Comments: 66
Kudos: 9





	1. La magie d'Erzulie

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que je les adorais ensemble et qu'ils me manquent tellement. En ce qui me concerne, les saisons après la fin de la saison 2 n'existent pas.  
> Disclaimer : clairement, les personnages n'appartiennent pas. Je me contente de jouer avec.

Camille se réveilla lentement. La nuit avait été courte, et joyeuse, et... Elle ouvrit soudainement les yeux au souvenir de la nuit. Le lit sur lequel elle était allongée, avec pour tout vêtement le drap qui la couvrait, n'était pas le sien, et elle n'était définitivement pas chez elle. Son visage se détendit dans un sourire : il y avait mis le temps, mais il s'était finalement suffisamment décoincé pour la ramener chez lui. A cette nouvelle pensée, elle tourna la tête vers la place qu'il aurait dû occuper. Vide. Évidemment. Il avait dû littéralement s'enfuir quand il avait repris son sang-froid habituel. Cet homme ne changerait jamais, pensa-t-elle avec découragement. Dommage. Presque malgré elle, les pensées de la jeune femme revinrent vers les événements qui avaient abouti à la présente situation.

La journée avait pourtant plutôt mal commencé. Un an s'était écoulé depuis son dernier rendez-vous arrangé désastreux, mais le festival de la déesse vaudou de l'amour, Erzulie, était à nouveau là et Camille essayait désespérément de convaincre sa mère de ne plus lui organiser de rendez-vous pour cette soirée. Au final, Richard avait peut-être raison : un bon livre (mais seulement pour ce jour-là), une bonne bouteille de vin, une soirée tranquille chez soi, sans votre mère pour vous rappeler que votre horloge biologique tournait. Évidemment, Catherine n'avait rien voulu entendre.  
De façon inattendue, Richard avait trouvé la solution : « Pourquoi ne pas lui dire que nous avons rendez-vous? » Ses trois collaborateurs le dévisagèrent, comme s'il venait de parler dans un français impeccable (Encore une chose que Camille ne comprenait pas : cela faisait maintenant trois ans qu'il était à Saint-Marie et il refusait toujours de parler un seul mot de français. Pourtant il le comprenait plutôt bien à présent, comme elle avait pu le découvrir à ses dépens, lors d'une de leur nombreuses disputes... Mais c'était une autre histoire).  
\- Eh bien quoi? Demanda-t-il innocemment, cela ne me dérange pas de rendre service, parfois, vous le savez bien, et cela sera certainement plus agréable que de garder un bébé, sans vouloir vous offenser, Fidel, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune sergent.  
\- Pas d'offense, Monsieur, répondit le jeune homme en souriant.  
\- Et pour une fois, vous savez déjà à qui vous avez affaire... Et si en plus, cela fait taire votre mère, c'est un bonus pour moi, conclut-il en reportant son regard sur son second.  
Camille resta sans voix. Elle entendit un ricanement du côté de Dwayne, qui s'étrangla et finit en quinte de toux au regard noir qu'elle lui lança. Richard la dévisageait, le visage neutre mais une petite flamme rieuse au fond du regard. Le côté pince-sans-rire de son supérieur ne cessait de la prendre par surprise, même au bout de trois ans.  
Elle réalisa qu'il attendait toujours sa réponse. Elle se racla la gorge, pour vérifier qu'elle avait toujours des cordes vocales.  
\- hum! Je ne voudrais pas abuser de votre gentillesse, répliqua-t-elle avec un brin d'ironie. Et puis, n'avez-vous pas rendez-vous avec un excellent livre encore cette année. Pour vous aussi, il y a un festival à cette époque, non? » Elle n'avait pas oublié sa réplique sarcastique de l'année précédente.  
\- De quoi parlez-vous? s'étonna Richard.  
\- Voyons! Vous avez oublié : le festival « on reste chez soi avec un bon livre »? vous nous aviez dit que c'était un festival britannique qui avait lieu en même temps que le festival de la déesse vaudou de l'amour.  
Cette fois, le ricanement de Dwayne se transforma en rire franc. A l'air déconcerté de son supérieur, Camille ne put s'empêcher de faire intérieurement une petite danse de la victoire. Il devenait rare qu'elle arrive à déstabiliser son chef. C'était d'autant plus jubilatoire quand elle y parvenait. Mais sa victoire fût de courte durée. L'inspecteur se reprit aussitôt et avec un sérieux imperturbable, répondit :  
\- Ah non! Malheureusement, cette année, il est annulé : son fondateur est décédé!  
A ces mots, Camille ne pût se contenir : elle éclata d'un grand rire, contagieux, qui entraîna ses deux collègues et amena même un sourire aux lèvres de leur supérieur.  
\- Alors, comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis libre comme l'air cette année et à votre disposition pour échapper aux plans machiavéliques de votre mère... si vous le souhaitez, bien sûr!  
Camille réussit à reprendre son sérieux.  
\- Je vous remercie de votre proposition, chef, et j'accepte avec plaisir. Avec vous, au moins, je n'aurai pas de surprise.  
Connaissant Richard, comment aurait-elle pu?  
\- Bien! Je passe vous prendre à 18h30 pile, on ira prendre un verre dans le bar de votre mère pour se montrer et après... Quoi? Je vous ramène chez vous ou je vous emmène dîner?  
\- Dîner, répondit-elle sans hésiter. Je ne vais pas manquer une occasion de voir Richard Poole en rendez-vous galant.  
\- haha! Je vous arrête tout de suite, rendez-vous certes, mais il est hors de question que je flirte avec vous pour le bénéfice de votre mère.  
Cela avait été dit avec un petit sourire en coin, qui fit à nouveau éclater de rire la jeune femme.  
\- Ah! Promis, Richard. Je préciserai bien à ma mère qu'il s'agit d'un rendez-vous entre amis.  
\- Bien! Ceci étant réglé, si on revenait à ce problème d'optimisation de notre espace de travail.  
Camille leva les yeux au ciel. Peut-être était-ce finalement une solution empoisonnée. Elle tourna la tête vers Dwayne, qui lui fit un clin d'œil et un sourire. Elle répondit à son sourire : tant pis! Après tout, elle était déjà sortie quelques fois avec son chef. Ils étaient parfois sorti tous les quatre, quand elle avait réussi à le convaincre. Mais jamais juste tous les deux, jamais pour dîner en tout cas. Et à quelques rares occasions, quand il s'était donné la peine, il avait réussi à montrer un côté plus charmant de sa personnalité. Brillant, arrogant presque s'il n'adoucissait pas ses remarques par un humour subtile mais toujours présent. Elle espérait seulement qu'il soit dans un de ces jours.  
Après une matinée passée à diverses tâches administratives plus ennuyeuses les unes que les autres, éparpillés aux quatre coins de l'île, l'équipe au complet se retrouva au bar de Catherine, pour que Camille puisse donner la « bonne » nouvelle à sa mère, que Dwayne organise son planning ultra chargé de rendez-vous galants pour la semaine, que Fidel prépare sa soirée avec sa femme et que Richard puisse avoir sa ration de thé quotidienne, le thé de Catherine étant toujours le seul qui trouve grâce à ses yeux.  
A la nouvelle délivrée joyeusement par sa fille, Catherine la dévisagea quelques instants puis sans un mot, partit en direction de leur table. Sans préambule, elle s'adressa à Richard :  
\- Alors, comme ça, vous voulez sortir ma fille ce soir! » Ça n'était pas une question, mais pratiquement une accusation.  
Toujours sur ses gardes quand il s'agissait de la mère de Camille, Richard se leva instinctivement.  
\- Eh bien, oui, nous n'avons pas tellement l'occasion de socialiser en dehors du travail. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée.  
\- Vous accaparez ma fille quasiment 18 heures par jour. Et vous ne trouvez pas le temps de socialiser? Il fallait justement que vous choisissiez le jour du festival d'Erzulie, comme par hasard.  
Le détective ne cilla pas d'un poil.  
-Ah. Oui. Le festival. Je suis désolé, je n'y pensais plus. Et puis, quand j'ai proposé à votre fille ce matin, elle a accepté.  
Catherine se tourna vers sa fille, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules, d'un air innocent.  
\- Tu es bien sûre que tu ne voulais pas éviter un rendez-vous que je t'avais arrangé, avec un charmant jeune homme, je dois dire.  
\- Écoute, maman, je suis désolée. Mais tu ne m'as rien dit ce matin et quand Richard m'a proposé... eh bien, j'ai trouvé que c'était l'occasion de parler d'autre chose que du boulot, pour changer. J'ai accepté. Mais si tu veux qu'on annule...  
\- Non, non, jeta sa mère d'un ton de défaite. Si tu veux encore perdre un an, c'est à toi de voir.  
Richard lança un œil amusé vers Camille qui leva les yeux au ciel, sans autre commentaire.  
Après cette conversation, Catherine leur servit à déjeuner sans rien dire, mais en lançant des regards insistants sur Richard, puis Camille, puis à nouveau Richard. A la fin du repas, comme toute l'équipe s'apprêtait à repartir travailler, Catherine interpella Richard.  
\- Je peux vous parler deux minutes.  
Richard la regarda, un peu surpris, puis se tourna vers ses collègues et leur dit :  
\- Je vous rejoins au poste.  
Camille ne pût s'empêcher de se retourner, un peu inquiète. Elle espérait que Richard n'allait pas se laisser convaincre d'annuler. Étrangement, elle avait très envie de ce rendez-vous avec lui. Dwayne dût voir son air inquiet car il la poussa du coude et lui dit :  
-Allez! Ne t'inquiète pas. Il peut être très têtu quand il veut. Et rien que pour embêter ta mère, il ne lâchera pas le morceau.  
-Je préfèrerais qu'il ne lâche pas le morceau pour moi, murmura-t-elle. Dwayne, qui avait entendu, la prît par les épaules dans un geste de réconfort.  
Quelques minutes après leur retour au poste, l'inspecteur revint et lui fît un bref sourire avant de s'exclamer :  
\- Alors! Où en étions-nous?  
Elle ne saurait pas de quoi sa mère lui avait parlé.  
Enfin! La fin de la journée arriva. Trop lentement au goût de Camille. Et probablement à celui de Dwayne et Fidel.  
Elle rangea ses dossiers rapidement, puis saisit ses affaires et avant de sortir du bureau, lança à son chef :  
\- 18h30 pile, alors?  
\- 18h30 pile, lui confirma-t-il.  
\- A tout à l'heure, alors.  
\- Oui, c'est ça, répondit l'officier sans lever les yeux de son dossier.  
Camille partit se préparer, sans conviction. Elle était à présent presque sûre que sa mère avait réussi à dissuader Richard de dîner avec elle, qu'il allait appeler avec une excuse dans quelques minutes et qu'elle se retrouverait obligée d'accepter le rendez-vous que sa mère lui avait arrangé. Encore une fois.  
Les minutes s' écoulèrent, mais l'appel n'arriva pas. Et à 18h30 pile, quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir arriver un Richard métamorphosé : costume en toile claire, veste à l'épaule, chemise à manches courtes et sans cravate. Il aurait presque pu passer pour un habitant de l'île. Sans son air toujours un peu coincé. De son côté, Camille avait pris aussi le temps de se pomponner et Richard la détailla d'un regard admiratif.  
\- Camille, vous êtes superbe. Si je puis me permettre.  
\- Vous n'êtes pas mal, non plus, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire. Depuis quand avez-vous décidé de laisser tomber les costumes sombres et la cravate?  
\- Depuis que votre mère m'a menacé de me poursuivre avec une paire de ciseaux, si je ne retirais pas la cravate pour notre rendez-vous.  
Camille le détailla d'un œil appréciateur.  
\- Eh bien. Elle avait raison. Et le costume?  
Le détective eût l'air gêné.  
\- Hum. Eh bien!... Je veux dire... Enfin... » Pour finalement se racler la gorge et demander d'une voix plus assurée, sans répondre à la question de la jeune femme : « Nous y allons? » en tendant son bras. Sans insisté, Camille le prit avec un sourire et se laissa guider jusqu'à la voiture. Galamment, Richard lui ouvrit la porte puis se mit derrière le volant et se tournant vers elle, demanda :  
\- Où va-t-on?  
Camille le dévisagea, l'air inquiet, avant de demander :  
\- Vous avez réservé quelque part, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non, fût la réponse sérieuse, je pensais que vous aviez vos entrées partout.  
\- Mais enfin Richard... » En voyant le sourire moqueur de son supérieur, elle s'interrompit.  
\- Ah! C'est pour ma blague sur votre festival britannique si ennuyeux?  
\- Non, pas du tout. Je voulais juste voir quelle tête vous feriez. Et je dois dire que ça en valait la peine.  
Camille lui envoya un coup de poing dans l'épaule, sans méchanceté. Richard eût un petit rire amusé.  
\- Non, je voulais dire : est-ce que l'arrêt à La Kaz est absolument nécessaire?  
\- Oh oui! Si on ne s'arrête pas, ma mère va m'en vouloir le restant de la semaine et peut-être vous courser avec un couteau de boucher. Alors, oui, je dirais qu'il vaut mieux aller prendre un verre chez elle, d'abord.  
\- Mmm! C'est bien ce que je pensais. J'ai donc réservé chez Pierre pour 19h30, cela nous laisse largement le temps pour nous faire torturer par votre mère.  
Camille était impressionnée.  
\- Wouah! Chez Pierre? Je croyais que vous aviez horreur des crustacés.  
\- Toujours! Mais il m'a indiqué qu'il n'avait pas que ça sur sa carte.  
\- Même sans ça, ce n'est pas évident d'avoir une table à cette époque de l'année. Comment avez-vous fait?  
\- Ah! Ma chère Camille, si je vous révélais tous mes secrets, je perdrais tout mon charme, n'est-ce pas?  
Camille resta sans voix quelques instants. Puis elle remarqua :  
\- Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas flirter avec moi.  
Richard la regarda un instant sans rien dire, puis esquissa un sourire avant de répondre :  
\- Ah non! J'ai dit que je ne flirterai pas avec vous pour le bénéfice de votre mère.  
Et sur ces paroles surprenantes, il démarra.  
Camille ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre de la part d'un britannique coincé, mais certainement pas à ça. Après un début un peu difficile, la soirée fût excellente.  
Après le verre au bar de Catherine, qui eut l'élégance de les accueillir avec le sourire puis de les laisser tranquilles après leur avoir servi un verre, mais pas avant d'avoir fait remarquer à Richard qu'il était très élégant et à sa fille qu'elle était tout à fait superbe, ils se rendirent au restaurant, pour un dîner aux chandelles qui démarra très mal : Richard se plaignît de leur emplacement, puis que son eau n'était pas assez fraîche – et étaient-ils sûrs que c'était de l'eau en bouteille? Camille crut qu'elle allait jeter l'éponge et rentrer chez elle à pied. Elle en fit la réflexion à Richard et de façon surprenante, la menace porta ses fruits. Le détective lui présenta ses excuses et se plongea dans la carte, sans un mot. Soudainement, alors qu'elle commençait à désespérer de la soirée, son compagnon remarqua :  
\- Savez-vous que j'ai enquêté une fois sur un trafiquant de caviar qui était allergique à sa marchandise? C'était incroyable : je ne l'ai pas cru, alors pour le confronter à son mensonge, j'ai lancé trois grains vers lui et on a dû l'évacuer en urgence à l'hôpital!  
Le miracle se produisit : Camille éclata de rire et Richard se détendit enfin.  
Le reste du repas, il déploya des talents cachés de conteur, la régalant de ses enquêtes les plus excentriques lorsqu'il était à Londres, la faisant rire aux larmes. Elle se demanda si le climat de l'île faisait enfin son effet, ou si la déesse Erzulie avait exaucé un vœu qu'elle ne se souvenait pas avoir formulé, ou s'il était comme ça naturellement et qu'il le cachait sous une réserve quasi maladive, ou encore s'il faisait d'énormes efforts juste pour elle. Dans tous les cas, elle était ravie de le voir sous ce nouveau jour.  
La jeune femme vit la fin de la soirée arriver avec regret. Bientôt, Richard paya l'addition et ils reprirent le chemin de retour. Elle ne voulait pas que ça finisse comme ça, alors elle proposa soudainement :  
\- Si nous allions faire un tour sur la plage.  
Richard fit une grimace.  
\- Ah, Camille! Vous savez bien que la plage n'est pas mon amie.  
Camille sentit une pointe de déception. Sa soirée à lui n'avait peut-être pas été aussi bonne.  
Alors, elle ne pût s'empêcher de retrouver espoir, quand il proposa :  
\- Que diriez-vous d'un compromis : on va chez moi prendre un café, une bière, ce que vous voulez, comme ça, vous êtes près de la plage, vous entendez le bruit de la mer, et moi, j'ai mon patio et une chaise pour m'asseoir.  
Elle acquiesça sans rien dire mais avec un grand sourire. Après tout, s'il voulait la ramener chez lui, qui était-elle pour le contredire?!  
Arrivés au bungalow, Richard ouvrit toutes les fenêtres et les portes qui donnaient sur la mer et alluma les lampes. Avec le bruit de la mer, la chaleur de la nuit, la rumeur du festival et le reflet de la lune dans l'eau, l'atmosphère avait quelque chose de romantique et d'électrique tout à la fois.  
Richard complètement inconscient de l'atmosphère, comme à son habitude, demanda à la jeune femme, restée sur le patio.  
\- Que préférez-vous : café ou bière? J'ai peut-être une bouteille de rouge qui se cache quelque part.  
Son sergent, admirant la beauté de la nuit, répondit distraitement :  
\- Un café sera très bien.  
Elle entendit Richard s'agiter dans le coin cuisine pendant quelques minutes et revenir avec deux mugs fumantes.  
Elle prit la sienne des mains du détective, en lui souriant :  
\- Merci pour cette soirée, Richard. Elle était excellente.  
L'inspecteur marmonna une réponse, qui ressemblait à : « Tout le plaisir était pour moi », avant de s'asseoir auprès de son adjoint.  
La jeune femme insista :  
\- Non, vraiment. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une soirée de festival en aussi bonne compagnie... D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas passé une aussi bonne soirée. Point barre... Même si elle a eu un peu de mal à démarrer. » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.  
Elle se tourna vers lui. Il semblait soudain absolument fasciné par la vue.  
\- Vous m'avez surprise Richard. Encore une fois. Au travail, vous êtes coincé, maniaque, psychorigide pratiquement, et ce soir, cette personne a fini par disparaître. La seule chose que j'ai retrouvé, c'est votre brillance. Et votre humour aussi, même si c'est un trait de caractère que vous montrez trop rarement. Je ne vous comprends pas. Pourquoi ne vous montrez-vous pas un peu plus souvent comme ça?  
Son supérieur marmonna une réponse inintelligible. Camille décida de pousser un peu plus loin :  
\- Non, vraiment. Vous êtes un paradoxe à vous tout seul. Vous pouvez m'expliquer?  
Richard resta un long moment à regarder droit devant lui sans rien dire. Camille s'apprêtait à insister, quand finalement, il se tourna vers elle et répondit simplement :  
\- Non, je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. » Il continuait à regarder devant lui. Camille décida de se rapprocher de lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs cuisses se touchent. Richard ne fit pas un mouvement. Elle posa une main sur son genou.  
\- Richard?  
Il resta dans la même position si longtemps qu'elle crût qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue, quand soudain, il tourna la tête vers elle, hésita un instant, avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser doucement, presque timidement, sur les lèvres. De surprise, la jeune femme se raidit. La réaction de Richard fût immédiate : il se redressa, bafouilla des excuses et commença à se lever avant que Camille ne lui saisisse la main avec une force dont elle ne soupçonnait pas l'existence, l'obligeant à se rasseoir près d'elle. L'attirant vers elle, elle lui saisit le visage à deux mains pour l'embrasser à son tour et cette fois, le baiser fût partagé... Et intense. Camille se fît la réflexion que pour un homme aussi réservé, ses lèvres étaient particulièrement entreprenantes. Et brûlantes. Tout autant que ses mains, qui par miracle avaient lâché son mug, s'étaient glissé sous sa blouse et exploraient son dos de caresses affolantes.  
Finalement, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.  
Quand elle leva les yeux vers lui, Richard lui souriait, mi-penaud, mi-satisfait, faisant immédiatement disparaître les doutes qui lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui toucher le front et de demander, faussement inquiète :  
\- Aurais-tu pris un coup de soleil aujourd'hui? Une insolation peut-être? La déesse Erzulie t'aurait-elle lancé un sort!? » s'exclama-t-elle  
\- Ce n'est pas impossible effectivement, je me sens un peu bizarre... Ah non! Attends! Je crois que c'est le manque d'oxygène.  
\- Non, sérieusement, Richard. Je sais que tu m'aimes bien, tu l'as montré à plusieurs reprises, mais qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à agir?  
Les mains de son supérieur (Oh mon Dieu! Elle venait d'embrasser son supérieur! N'y avait-t-il pas une règle contre ça?) continuaient à lui caresser distraitement le dos, rendant sa concentration très difficile.  
Il se pencha vers elle, mais ne reprit pas sa bouche. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme, en murmurant :  
\- Je peux t'avouer quelque chose, sans que tu te fâches?  
Elle le repoussa, sans agressivité.  
\- Dis-moi.  
Il se redressa, sans la lâcher complètement.  
\- Tu dois d'abord me promettre de ne pas te fâcher.  
\- D'accord. Je promets. Mais pourquoi devrais-je me fâcher?  
\- Tu me laisses finir mon histoire, d'accord. Sinon, tu risques de te fâcher.  
\- D'accord, répéta la jeune femme, qui commençait à avoir des soupçons.  
\- Ta mère m'a convaincu de...  
\- Quoi? Alors, l'idée ne venait pas de toi. Je n'y crois pas! Je savais bien que...  
Camille ne réussit pas à finir sa tirade, car Richard la bâillonna d'un baiser, qui lui fit momentanément perdre le fil de sa colère. Quand ils se séparèrent à nouveau, Richard lui mit un doigt sur les lèvres et lui dit calmement :  
\- Tu as promis de m'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de te mettre en colère.  
Comme il ne retirait pas son doigt, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.  
\- J'aurais dû commencer par dire que j'y pensais depuis quelques temps, déjà... commença-t-il. Nouvel acquiescement.  
\- Mais je ne savais pas trop comment te proposer, jusqu'à ce que ta mère vienne me voir la semaine dernière, quand je buvais mon thé et qu'elle me rappelle que le festival d'Erzulie était cette semaine. Et que tu étais toujours célibataire. Et moi aussi. Et qu'elle avait remarqué les coups d'œil que je te lançais quand je croyais que personne ne me regardait », dit-il très vite en rougissant. « Et qu'elle avait remarqué les coups d'œil que tu me lançais quand je regardais ailleurs, et qu'il était temps que j'agisse comme un homme, bref, je te passe les détails, » conclut-il, d'un air un peu gêné, en voyant le regard amusé de Camille.  
\- Pour résumé, elle m'a dit que ma garde robe n'était pas adéquate, que nous allions monter un plan pour que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi et que si je te faisais souffrir, elle m'arracherait le cœur avec une petite cuillère. Émoussée.  
Ses dernières paroles firent sourire la jeune femme.  
\- Et méfie-toi, parce qu'elle en est parfaitement capable.  
\- Mmm! Alors, je devrais faire très attention de ne pas te faire de mal, murmura-t-il, en se penchant à nouveau pour l'embrasser.  
Elle le repoussa, pour demander :  
\- Vous avez arrangé ça, tous les deux la semaine dernière?  
Richard acquiesça à son tour, sans un mot.  
\- Mais alors, vous faisiez semblant ce midi?!  
Richard fit la grimace :  
\- Vois-tu? Je n'en suis pas si sûr. Bien sûr ta mère savait déjà que je t'avais invitée, mais même si elle n'a rien dit clairement, j'ai bien senti la menace dans ses paroles!  
\- Et le costume?  
\- Quand elle m'a retenu après déjeuner. Elle m'a déclaré qu'elle avait mes mensurations, et qu'elle m'avait acheté des vêtements plus adéquats pour notre rendez-vous... Et elle m'a présenté la facture!  
A ces mots, Camille éclata de rire :  
\- C'est tout à fait ma mère, ça!  
Richard lui caressait les bras distraitement, puis finalement il demanda :  
\- Camille?  
\- Oui, répondit la jeune femme, occupée à lui déboutonner sa chemise.  
\- Comment ta mère peut-elle connaître mes mensurations?  
Les doigts s'arrêtèrent. Le sergent leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait un air amusé.  
\- Je dirais qu'il n'est pas impossible qu'elle ait fouillé dans ta garde-robe quand tu étais malade... et à demi-inconscient.  
\- Mmmm! » murmura Richard en glissant à nouveau des mains entreprenantes dans le dos de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. »  
Le détective se pencha à nouveau vers elle pour l'embrasser, sans rencontrer de résistance.  
\- Inspecteur Poole, quels sont vos intentions, exactement ? souffla la jeune femme contre ses lèvres.  
\- Je croyais pourtant qu'elles étaient limpides, répondit-il sur le même ton, avant de l'embrasser, cette fois avec douceur et intensité. La jeune femme répondit avec ferveur, avant de suggérer quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle :  
\- Je pense qu'on serait plus à notre aise à l'intérieur.  
Richard ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et lui saisissant la main, l'entraîna vers le lit.  
Dans lequel elle se réveilla seule le lendemain matin. C'était typique de Richard, de constamment souffler le chaud et le froid dans leur relation. Cela faisait près de deux ans que cela durait. Avec un compatriote, elle aurait probablement déjà été mariée, aurait eu deux enfants, puis aurait divorcée voire serait remariée au même!...Elle exagérait à peine! Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un foutu britannique, qui portait des costumes-cravate même par 40 degrés à l'ombre, qui refusait absolument d'apprendre sa langue maternelle, et qui avait mis plus de deux ans à se décider, et passerait probablement le reste de sa vie à le regretter.  
Elle soupira. Pourquoi sa vie amoureuse ne pouvait-elle pas être aussi simple que sa vie professionnelle? Non, pas simple, corrigea-t-elle. Mais claire, au moins. Quand ils travaillaient ensemble, au moins, leurs relations étaient limpides.  
\- A quoi penses-tu?  
A la voix de l'inspecteur, elle sursauta et rouvrit les yeux, pour le découvrir appuyé à la chambranle de la porte-fenêtre, qui l'observait.  
\- Ça fait longtemps que tu es là?  
\- Non, pas très, répondit-il, en s'approchant. Il avait remis ses vêtements de la veille, à part la veste, et avait laissé la chemise hors du pantalon. Pas rasé, cela lui donnait un air négligé tout à fait inhabituel. Et absolument irrésistible . Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Elle entendit un bruit de papier froissé, et comme pour répondre à ses pensées, il se redressa et lui mettant le sachet dans les mains, lui indiqua :  
\- J'étais sorti chercher des croissants pour toi...  
(Un point pour Richard, zéro pointé pour Camille)  
\- Je crois me rappeler que tu aimes ça avec ton café.  
(Deux points pour Richard, un million de milliards de zéros pointés pour Camille)  
\- Camille?  
\- Oui. Excuse-moi. Merci.  
\- Tu devrais peut-être te lever. Non pas que je déteste te voir dans mon lit...  
(Mais qui était cet homme et où était passé le Richard Poole qu'elle connaissait?)  
-... Mais nous allons être en retard pour le travail.  
Il revint avec une tassé de café, qu'il tendit à la jeune femme, avant de prendre sa propre tasse (de thé, bien sûr!) et de s'asseoir en face d'elle.  
\- D'ailleurs, je crois que nous devrions...  
\- Oui, je pense aussi.  
\- Quoi? Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de finir ma phrase... D'ailleurs à ce sujet, cela serait profitable à nous deux, si tu me laissais finir mes phrases avant de bondir ou de me répondre. Dans une relation...  
\- Relation? Nous deux, tu veux dire?  
\- Oui, bien sûr. Je ne parles certainement pas de ta mère et toi... Comment faîtes-vous, toutes les deux, en y pensant...  
\- Richard, tu t'égares!  
\- Oui, pardon. Dans notre relation, si nous ne pouvons pas avoir un dialogue, nous risquons le malentendu à tous les coins de rue, tu ne crois pas?  
Camille avait perdu le fil de la conversation quand Richard avait fait référence à leur relation. Il voyait donc leur nuit ensemble comme le début de quelque chose de sérieux. Mais Londres, alors? La bruine, et le brouillard et le froid, et ….  
\- Camille?  
\- Oui, pardon. Tu disais?  
Richard soupira.  
\- Et si tu pouvais m'écouter aussi, ça aiderait.  
\- Excuse-moi. Mais j'ai le droit d'être distraite ce matin. L'homme qui m'intéresse depuis plus de deux ans m'a enfin montré un intérêt réciproque, a défini la nuit passée comme une relation et voudrait... quoi?  
\- De qui parles-tu?... Oh! De moi?... Plus de deux ans? Mince! Si j'avais su...  
Camille tenta de le frapper, mais il saisit sa main sans difficulté.  
\- Eh! N'en rajoute pas, tu veux! Tu as mis assez de temps comme ça!  
\- Camille...  
\- Quoi!?  
\- Et si on revenait à nos moutons?  
\- Qui sont?  
\- J'allais te demander comment on allait présenter la chose à Dwayne et Fidel? Et si on le disait au chef de la police?  
\- Le chef? Tu es fou! Il te renverrait par le premier avion... A moins que ce ne soit ce que tu recherches? Demanda la jeune femme d'un air soupçonneux.  
\- Oh Camille, vraiment? On en est encore là?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Excuse-moi. Tu ne te ressembles tellement pas depuis hier soir, ça me rend paranoïaque.  
\- De quoi parles-tu? Demanda à son tour le détective.  
\- Eh bien oui. Je t'ai fait la remarque hier soir, mais tu n'as pas pu ou pas voulu m'expliquer.  
Richard posa sa tasse sur le chevet et s'assit dans le même sens que Camille pour s'appuyer sur la tête de lit. Il réfléchit quelques minutes puis finalement, déclara :  
\- Je pense que c'est simple, au fond. Avec toi, et pour toi aussi, j'ai envie d'être drôle, et détendu et toutes ses choses que je ne suis pas en temps normal. Mais c'est toujours le même bon vieux Richard, coincé, et britannique, et râleur, je t'assure. Et tu vas pouvoir t'en apercevoir dès qu'on sera au travail... ou simplement en public! Allez! Debout! Tu dois aller te changer avant d'aller au travail. Ta mère a déjà probablement deviné quelque chose...  
Camille était touchée et surprise par le discours de Richard. Émue, elle choisit de répondre par l'humour.  
\- On a pu regarder les étoiles toute la nuit, proposa-t-elle d'un ton innocent. Richard se tourna vers elle.  
\- Sérieusement, Camille. Tu crois que ta mère va avaler ça?  
\- Pas une seconde...  
\- Donc on est d'accord pour ne rien dire au chef, mais que décide-t-on pour Dwayne et Fidel?  
Camille resta silencieuse un moment, à réfléchir. Finalement, elle se décida :  
\- Si tu es d'accord, je crois qu'ils ont droit à la vérité. De toute façon, nous connaissant et les connaissant, ils finiraient par deviner et ça pourrait les blesser qu'on ne leur ait rien dit.  
\- Mmm! Je suppose que tu as raison. De toute façon, j'étais pour qu'on leur dise.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Bien sûr... Allez! Maintenant, termine ton petit déjeuner, pendant que je vais prendre ma douche...  
\- On pourrait la prendre en même temps, pour gagner du temps, économiser de l'eau, proposa Camille, d'un ton suggestif.  
\- N'exagérez pas Sergent Bordey, répliqua Richard sur un ton mi-sérieux, mi-rieur. Je pense que nous perdrions au contraire beaucoup de temps et probablement autant d'eau.  
\- Tant pis, rétorqua Camille d'un ton boudeur. Au moins, il me reste les croissants.  
La porte de la salle de bain se referma sur le rire clair et rare de l'inspecteur Richard Poole.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il s'agit de ma première fanfiction en français (et ma seule pour l'instant). Je l'ai postée sur fanfiction.net il y a deux ans. Il était plus que temps que je la mette aussi sur AO3. Si elle plaît, j'ai encore quelques chapitres derrière.  
> Selon l'expression consacrée, Kudos et commentaires encouragent l'auteur. 😄


	2. Les larmes d'Erzulie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite des aventures romantiques de Camille et Richard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci, merci pour les kudos. Je suis surprise d'en avoir autant pour une histoire aussi ancienne. J'espère que j'en aurai autant à la fin de ce chapitre... Pas sûre!

6 mois plus tard

\- Mais enfin! Sergent Bordey. Soyez sérieuse deux minutes. Comment le Conseiller Thompson aurait-il pu être en réunion et assassiner sa femme? Vous rendez-vous compte des conséquences pour vous si vous arrêtez cet homme? Inspecteur Poole, faîtes-lui entendre raison!  
Le préfet s'étranglait pratiquement de colère. Tandis que Richard terminait les détails administratifs d'une enquête conjointe avec la police française sur une énorme arnaque financière, qui avait fini par un meurtre sanglant (celui de l'arnaqueur!), Camille avait pris la tête d'une nouvelle enquête, le meurtre de la femme d'un conseiller municipal particulièrement influent sur l'île, et elle était sûre que le mari était coupable sans pouvoir le prouver. Leurs indices n'étaient pas concluants, même s'ils pointaient dans la direction du mari. Mais elle avait tellement interrogé le conseiller pour trouver une faille dans son témoignage, que celui-ci avait fini par se plaindre de harcèlement au chef de la police.  
Richard et elle avaient donc été convoqués dans le bureau de leur supérieur, chose extrêmement rare, puisqu'il préférait venir les voir au poste.  
Le préfet se tourna vers Richard, en insistant : « J'attends! »  
\- Je doute de réussir, Monsieur...  
\- Pardon?  
\- … Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, je suis d'accord avec Camille dans cette enquête.  
La jeune femme lui lança un regard surpris : Richard avait plutôt l'habitude de ne pas prendre partie dans ces cas-là. D'autant plus que, cette fois, il ne suivait l'affaire que de loin, se fiant aux rapports quotidiens que Camille lui faisait. Patterson, quant à lui, paraissait au bord de l'apoplexie.  
\- Vous pouvez répéter?  
\- Je sais bien que nous n'avons pas encore trouvé de preuves irréfutables, mais je reste persuadé que le mari est le suspect le plus probable : il avait les moyens, le motif, ne manque que l'opportunité. Mais je suis sûr que nous trouverons un défaut dans son témoignage en continuant à chercher. Et cela signifie revoir avec lui son témoignage...  
\- Certainement pas! S'exclama le chef de la police. Je suis certain que « Camille » a trouvé les arguments pour vous « persuader »...  
Leur supérieur avait insisté sur le prénom de la jeune femme et sur le verbe persuader, d'une façon qui ne laissait aucun doute quant à la signification de ses paroles. L'inspecteur rougit un peu et se redressant de toute sa hauteur, répondit sèchement :  
\- Quelle que soit ma relation avec le « Sergent Bordey », Monsieur, je garde mon jugement et mon intégrité professionnels.  
\- Quoiqu'il en soit, inspecteur », rétorqua le préfet, sans se laisser perturber, « Le conseiller Thompson est à présent hors limite, vous m'entendez! Si vous voulez prouver sa culpabilité, il faudra trouver un autre moyen. Je vous remercie d'être passé.  
Ces dernières paroles leur signifiant leur congé, les deux officiers de police sortirent du bureau. Comme ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, Camille serra brièvement la main de son ami.  
\- Merci, Richard, de m'avoir soutenue. Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu vas te mettre le chef à dos. » Richard haussa les épaules sans répondre. « Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. J'ai l'impression que le chef est au courant pour nous. » continua-t-elle, d'un ton soucieux.  
\- Bien sûr qu'il est au courant, Camille », répondit son supérieur, en répondant à la pression de sa main, avant de la relâcher pour ouvrir sa portière. « Dans cette île, personne ne peut rien garder secret très longtemps. »  
\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça? » demanda le sergent, en le rejoignant sur la banquette de la voiture.  
\- A notre dernière enquête, quand il est venu nous hurler dessus pour avoir détruit la moitié de la plantation des Seymour...  
\- Le moulin historique, Richard, pas la moitié de la plantation... Oh! Je vois...  
\- N'est-ce pas? Il est venu au bureau, il ne nous a pas convoqué.  
Camille se tourna vers lui. Il restait derrière le volant, sans vouloir faire mine de démarrer.  
\- Richard?  
\- Mmm?  
\- Tu crois que ça va nous attirer des ennuis?  
\- Oh non, pas si on arrive à prouver que le conseiller n'était pas à la réunion municipale, avec 28 autres conseillers...  
\- Non, Richard. Nous, à l'égard du chef?  
Richard se tourna à son tour vers elle.  
\- Oh! Ça?...  
\- Oui, ça. Ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter. Il peut te renvoyer en Angleterre et demander un remplaçant, tu sais.  
Richard lui sourit, avant de demander :  
\- A quand remonte l'incendie chez les Seymour?  
\- Je ne sais plus. 4 ou 5 mois.  
\- Je pense qu'il l'a appris peu de temps après.  
\- Comment?  
-Il m'a fait une remarque quelques semaines plus tard, sur le fait que j'avais enfin trouvé une raison de rester sur cette île!  
\- Quoi? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?  
Richard haussa à nouveau les épaules, mais répondit d'un ton conciliant :  
\- Parce que je n'ai pas fait attention, sur le coup. Tu sortais de l'hôpital, après ton infection. La remarque m'a paru étrange, mais je n'y ai plus pensé. C'est sa remarque sur le fait que tu m'avais persuadé qui m'y a refait pensé. Donc, tu vois : nous n'avons probablement pas de souci à nous faire sur ce front. S'il le sait depuis plusieurs mois, et qu'il n'a rien fait, c'est plutôt l'affaire Thompson qui menace notre carrière et je pense que, comme moi, tu tiens beaucoup à ta carrière, donc on a plutôt intérêt à prouver que le conseiller a tué sa femme! » conclut-il, avant de démarrer la voiture.  
Camille soupira. Pour une fois, elle ne trouvait rien à redire à son argumentation.  
La solution arriva par Dwayne, étrangement. Le lendemain, Il retourna interroger tout le conseil, puisque le conseiller était devenu hors limite, qui lui confirma ce qu'il savait déjà. Que le conseiller était resté pendant tout le conseil. Mais avant de repartir, il ne pût s'empêcher d'aller flirter avec la petite réceptionniste, une jolie métisse d'une trentaine d'années. Bien lui en prit. Celle-ci était partie précipitamment au chevet de sa mère, en Guadeloupe, le lendemain du meurtre de Mme Thompson, sans avoir été interrogée, et venait juste de revenir. Et elle avait des choses très intéressantes à raconter.  
\- Chef, Camille, j'ai trouvé la faille du témoignage », s'exclama-t-il, en se précipitant dans le poste. « C'est bien lui le coupable, il n'était pas présent à tout le conseil, il a disparu plus d'une demi-heure pendant la pause et personne ne l'a vu pendant tout ce temps. Quand il est revenu, il a prétexté être resté aux toilettes, à cause d'une «indisposition», sa propre expression.  
Richard se tourna vers son adjointe :  
\- 30 minutes. Était-ce suffisant pour qu'il commette le meurtre?  
Camille s'approcha du tableau blanc sur lequel ils avaient accroché une carte portant une croix pour le lieu du crime et une croix pour le lieu du conseil.  
\- 5 minutes aller, 5 minutes retour en allant vite, cela lui laissait 20 minutes, largement assez pour étrangler sa femme et la jeter du haut de la falaise », répondit-elle d'un ton satisfait.  
Richard se tourna vers elle, en souriant :  
\- Je crois, Sergent Bordey, que vous devez procéder à une arrestation.  
Camille lui rendit son sourire :  
\- Je crois bien, Inspecteur Poole.  
Elle se tourna vers ses deux collègues.  
\- Messieurs, nous y allons?  
Dwayne lui rendit son sourire, tandis que Fidel prenait les clés de la Jeep des mains de leur supérieur. Richard les regarda partir, discutant joyeusement sur le charme irrésistible de Dwayne avant de retourner à sa paperasse. Parfois la vie était belle, pensa-t-il en souriant.  
Il venait à peine de s'asseoir à son bureau, quand le préfet entra dans le commissariat. Il se releva aussitôt, surpris.  
\- Monsieur le préfet?  
\- Ah! Inspecteur Poole, je vois que vous déléguez. J'en suis fort aise.  
-Monsieur?  
\- Je viens de croiser les sergents Bordey et Best, et Dwayne. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient la preuve que le conseiller leur avait menti.  
\- C'était vraiment l'enquête du Sergent Bordey...  
\- Tant mieux! » s'exclama le chef, sans relever la remarque de l'inspecteur. « Ce petit pédant faisait plus de mal que de bien à notre chère île.  
Richard le regarda, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.  
\- Ah, mais ne vous y trompez pas, inspecteur. Si vous aviez eu des preuves solides, je ne vous aurais pas passer un savon comme je l'ai fait. Mais vous devez avouer que votre relation avec Camille peut laisser des doutes quant à votre objectivité. Parfois.  
\- Je ne pense pas vous avoir jamais fait douter de mon objectivité, Monsieur.  
\- Non bien sûr que non, Richard. Hum! Écoutez!... D'abord asseyez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Nous avons des choses sérieuses à discuter.  
Quand ils furent tous les deux assis, le chef continua :  
\- Tout d'abord, sachez que je n'y suis absolument pour rien, et que cela n'a aucun rapport avec notre conversation d'hier. » Il fit une pause avant de continuer : « J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone du chef de la police de Londres. Apparemment Scotland Yard était très impressionné par votre enquête sur la fraude, en collaboration avec la police française. Et ils souhaiteraient vous offrir un poste, à la NCA...  
\- Pardon?  
\- Oui, vous m'avez bien entendu. De plus, comme le grade d'inspecteur ne suffirait pas dans vos fonctions, ils poussent pour que vous obteniez le grade d'inspecteur chef, ce que, avec vos états de service, je suis sûr vous obtiendrez.  
\- Vous voulez dire... » Richard s'éclaircit la gorge : « Vous voulez dire que je rentrerais à Londres? Avec une promotion? »  
\- Vous m'avez bien entendu, inspecteur. Et vous ne pourrez pas me dire que je vous prends en traitre cette fois. Ils m'ont appelé il y a une heure. Cependant, ils ont besoin de quelqu'un très vite : vous avez 5 jours pour vous décider - ils m'ont indiqué que vous étiez leur premier choix, si cela peut peser sur votre décision - et me donner votre réponse, pour que nous puissions entamer toutes les démarches administratives : vous trouver un remplaçant, etc...  
\- 5 jours? Mais je ne peux décemment pas décider en 5 jours!  
\- Je suis surpris, Richard : il y a quelques mois, vous auriez décider en 5 secondes!  
Richard le dévisagea avant de répondre d'un ton égal :  
\- Vous savez très bien que ma situation a changé depuis quelques mois.  
Comme pour souligner ses paroles, des éclats de voix leur parvinrent aux oreilles, signalant le retour de ses collaborateurs. Ils avaient été très rapides, pensa Richard avec une soudaine angoisse.  
\- 5 jours, Richard », insista le préfet, en se levant. « Je suis sincèrement désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous donner plus de temps. » Richard le crût. Il se leva, serra la main de son supérieur :  
\- Merci Monsieur, vous aurez ma réponse dans les temps.  
Le chef se dirigea vers la porte, à laquelle il croisa Camille:  
\- Félicitations Sergent. J'étais sûr que vous trouveriez la solution.  
Et il continua son chemin, sans laisser le temps au sergent de lui répondre. Elle entra derrière Dwayne et Fidel, qui traînaient un conseiller récalcitrant vers les cellules.  
\- C'est un scandale. Vous entendrez parler de moi, je vous assure...  
\- Dîtes-ça au juge, s'exclamèrent en même temps Richard et Camille. Ils se regardèrent en souriant. Mais Richard rompit le charme en baissant les yeux, avant de se rasseoir à son bureau.  
Camille s'approcha, intriguée.  
\- Ça va, Richard? Que voulait le chef?  
Richard releva la tête, ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referma, puis finalement se décida :  
\- Il vient de me donner une nouvelle qui aurait été formidable il y a quelques mois, mais maintenant...  
\- Quoi? Oh non! Ne me dis pas qu'il a demandé ton remplacement?  
Richard hésita, puis se leva, en refermant le dossier qu'il n'arrivait plus à lire depuis 10 minutes, saisit sa veste, et dit à Camille :  
\- Allons ailleurs, tu veux bien? » Puis il lança vers les cellules. « Camille et moi devons nous absentés. On se revoit demain. »  
\- Ok, chef, entendirent-t-il dans un parfait unisson. Un brin moqueur.  
Sans relever le ton de ses subordonnés, il entraîna Camille à sa suite.  
\- Où va-t-on?  
\- Je t'emmènerai bien chez moi... ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois, Camille, ajouta-t-il, en voyant le regard de sa collaboratrice, mais j'ai besoin d'un verre, et je n'ai rien de décent chez moi. On va aller au bar de ta mère.  
\- Ok, répondit Camille, sans insister. Cela avait l'air très sérieux.  
Ils firent le chemin jusqu'au bar de Catherine en silence, Richard essayant de rassembler ses pensées, et Camille de plus en plus inquiète au sujet de la nouvelle que le chef avait délivrée.  
Quand ils furent installés dans le patio, loin des oreilles indiscrètes (entre autres, de sa mère), Richard avec un whisky (un whisky? Richard?) en plus de son thé habituel, Camille avec une bière, Richard décida de se lancer, alors il dit très vite :  
\- Londres m'offre un poste à l'Agence Nationale contre le Crime, avec une promotion d'inspecteur chef, et je dois leur donner ma réponse dans 5 jours, au plus tard.  
Puis il se tut, et but son whisky d'un seul trait, qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux et tousser violemment. Il se servit une tasse de thé pour faire passer l'alcool.  
Camille était muette. Foudroyée. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle craignait. Elle aurait probablement pu faire changer d'avis Patterson, une fois qu'il se serait calmé. Mais ça! C'était un coup bas et des pires. Richard n'allait pas hésiter une seconde : Londres, une promotion, un boulot à la hauteur de son intelligence. Comment pouvait-elle faire le poids? Et même s'il hésitait 5 minutes, Londres et son humidité suffirait à la convaincre.  
\- Camille? Ça va?  
-Non, ça ne va pas. Je dois... » Elle se leva. Richard se leva à sa suite. « Je dois aller prendre l'air. »  
\- L'air? Nous sommes dans un patio.  
\- Je dois sortir d'ici. Je... je t'appelle plus tard.  
Et sans attendre la réponse, elle s'enfuit en courant. Elle n'entendit pas Richard la rappeler :  
\- Camille, attends! Il faut qu'on en discute.  
\- Discuter de quoi? » demanda Catherine, qui s'était approchée en voyant l'air défait de Camille.  
\- D'une bonne et d'une mauvaise nouvelle que j'ai reçue.  
\- Oh! Deux nouvelles dans la journée? La bonne doit sûrement contrebalancé la mauvaise, non?!.  
\- Non, Catherine. C'est la même. » Richard soupira. « Merci pour le thé, mais il faut absolument que je discute avec votre fille de cette nouvelle. Vous ne savez pas où je pourrais la chercher?  
\- Connaissant ma fille, vous pouvez la chercher toute la semaine sans la trouver, si elle en a décidé ainsi.  
\- J'ai 5 jours, Catherine, un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue.  
\- Pourquoi vous aiderais-je à rendre ma fille malheureuse? J'imagine que cette nouvelle est bonne pour vous et mauvaise pour elle... Vous partez de l'île, c'est ça? Vous retournez à Londres?  
Richard poussa un nouveau soupir. Pourquoi tout le monde supposait qu'il voulait absolument repartir. Camille était sur cette foutue île, c'était une raison suffisante pour rester. Pour lui, en tout cas. Il décida de corriger Catherine.  
\- Non, la nouvelle est bonne et mauvaise pour moi... Mais peut-être que mauvaise pour votre fille effectivement. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois lui parler.  
Il se dirigea vers la porte, avant d'entendre Catherine le rappeler :  
\- Il y a une petite baie, à environ 500 mètres au nord de votre bungalow où elle aimait se cacher quand ça n'allait pas du tout. Peut-être qu'elle y va encore.  
\- Merci Catherine. Et je suis sincèrement désolé d'avoir contrarié votre fille.  
Catherine le savait sincère, mais elle ne put que lui répondre.  
\- Si vous partez vraiment, Richard, cela sera bien plus qu'une contrariété pour ma fille.  
\- Et pour moi, également, Madame. Et pour moi également. » répondit le détective avant de rejoindre la jeep et de partir sur les chapeaux de roues.  
Catherine avait raison. Richard dût batailler avec le sable pendant une centaine de mètres, ce qui était préférable à batailler contre la forêt, mais il réussit à rejoindre la baie qu'elle lui avait indiquée, et Camille était bien là.  
Elle ne leva la tête que quand il lui fit de l'ombre et elle sauta sur ses pieds, combative :  
\- Que fais-tu là? Comment m'as-tu retrouvé?.. Ça n'a aucune importance, d'ailleurs, laisse-moi tranquille.  
Elle s'apprêtait à repartir vers la forêt mais Richard la retint par la main.  
\- Nous devons en discuter, Camille. Je n'ai que 5 jours pour prendre une décision.  
A ces mots, Camille ricana :  
\- Pff! Comme si ta décision n'était pas déjà prise.  
Richard la regarda, incrédule.  
\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi penses-tu ça?  
\- Scotland Yard, Londres, une promotion, et tout le thé que tu peux boire?! Je pensais que c'étaient des raisons suffisantes.  
\- Et nous dans tout ça?  
Camille le regarda un instant sans comprendre.  
\- Nous? Répéta-t-elle.  
Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Camille réalisa qu'elle venait de blesser Richard. Profondément.  
\- Bien sûr nous! Est-ce que ça ne compte pas? Est-ce que les six derniers mois n'auraient pas de poids dans la balance?  
Et soudainement, Richard explosa :  
\- Mais pourquoi donc les gens qui me connaissent le mieux dans cette île pensent que je la hais tant que je serais prêt à repartir à la première occasion? Pourquoi personne ne peut imaginer que je puisse avoir envie de rester... que j'ai d'excellentes raisons de rester? Enfin, une. » corrigea-t-il en jetant un regard appuyé sur Camille. « Est-ce que notre relation a si peu de valeur à tes yeux, que tu me penses capable de repartir sans un regard en arrière? Évidemment que Londres me manque, évidemment que j'aimerais pouvoir une fois dans la semaine déguster une tasse de thé sans avoir à subir l'inquisition de ta mère, que j'aimerais revoir la pluie, et sentir le froid et remettre mes pulls et mon imper, et prendre le métro tous les matins... non, ça, ça ne me manque pas! Mais est-ce que Saint-Marie ne te manquerait pas aussi, si tu ne l'avais vu que 5 jours en trois ans?  
\- Je...  
\- Non, je n'ai pas fini. Mais d'un autre côté, est-ce que notre relation n'est pas une raison suffisante pour que je reste? Si tu ne m'aimes pas comme je t'aime, dis-le moi franchement, et je serai dans le prochain avion pour Londres!  
Il dût s'arrêter, à bout de souffle. Camille le regardait, avec les yeux écarquillés de surprise.  
\- Quoi, cracha-t-il... Quoi? Répéta-t-il, plus calmement.  
\- Tu viens de dire que tu m'aimes.  
Ils se regardèrent en silence pendant un long moment. Finalement, elle vit les épaules de Richard se relaxer, et il confirma :  
\- Bien sûr que je t'aime. Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois planté là depuis dix minutes à laisser mes chaussures se remplir de sable?  
Camille ne put s'empêcher de sourire.  
\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.  
\- Je croyais que je te l'avais assez prouvé. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.  
\- Laquelle?  
\- Est-ce que je dois prendre le prochain avion pour Londres?  
Ce fut au tour de Camille de rester très longtemps silencieuse. Elle se rassit dans le sable et après un moment d'hésitation, Richard s'assit près d'elle. Sans faire la grimace, pour une fois.  
Elle soupira, puis finalement prit la parole :  
\- Bien sûr que tu dois rentrer à Londres, Richard. C'est l'opportunité d'une vie. Tu ne peux pas manquer ça.  
\- Pardon? » Le ton était franchement choqué.  
Camille se tourna vers lui, et lui prit les deux mains.  
\- Je t'aime, Richard. Je n'ai jamais été dans une relation aussi sérieuse avec un homme avant toi. Mais c'est pour ça que tu dois partir...  
\- Je ne te comprends plus...  
\- Il s'agit d'un poste de rêve pour toi, dans ta ville natale, une ville que tu as dans le sang, comme Saint-Marie est dans le mien. Bien sûr que notre relation est importante, et s'il y avait un moyen de la faire fonctionner, tout en te permettant de retourner dans ton pays glacial, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à le saisir. Mais le poste que Scotland Yard – Scotland Yard, Richard – t'offre, avec la promotion qui l'accompagne, tu n'auras peut-être plus jamais cette opportunité, et je t'aime trop pour te retenir...  
\- Mais... » Camille leva la main.  
\- Oui, je sais. On est heureux en ce moment, et on pourrait l'être encore un peu. Mais si tu restes pour moi – et c'est tout à ton honneur de l'envisager – tu vas finir par m'en vouloir, dans six semaines, six mois ou six ans, et notre relation va pourrir. Tout va bien entre nous en ce moment, mais imagine que le beau temps vire à l'orage et que tu t'aperçoive que tu es coincé sur cette île pour le restant de ta carrière, que risque-t-il de se passer à ce moment?  
\- Je peux toujours demander ma mutation, tu sais » ne put s'empêcher de corriger Richard.  
Camille secoua la tête en souriant :  
\- Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.  
\- Oui, je vois. Merci Camille de m'avoir éclairé sur notre futur..  
\- Tu sais...  
Richard leva une main, à son tour.  
\- Ah! C'est mon tour à présent. Je crois quand même que j'ai mon mot à dire sur notre relation, non? Si je fais un choix aujourd'hui que je regretterai demain, tu ne penses pas que je m'en prendrai à moi-même, avant de m'en prendre à toi?  
\- Richard...  
\- Tu sais combien de relations j'ai eu avant toi?... Aucune! Tu es la première femme avec laquelle j'ai vraiment envie de passer du temps et tu penses que je jetterais tout ça aux orties sans une seconde d'hésitation...  
\- Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà...  
\- Je rends les choses difficiles? Je trouve...  
Camille se pencha vers lui, et le fit taire d'un baiser, long, intense, et un peu désespéré. Elle connaissait déjà la conclusion de cette conversation. Elle avait l'intention de le convaincre de prendre l'offre, le choix qui le rendrait certainement le plus heureux à long terme, et elle y arriverait, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Elle avait au moins hérité ça de sa mère : le pouvoir de persuasion.  
Quand elle releva la tête, Richard garda les yeux fermés. Elle prit donc la parole avant qu'il reprenne ses esprits.  
\- Au fond, tu sais très bien que c'est la meilleure solution, même si tu refuses de le voir pour l'instant. Pour nous aussi, Richard. Et je vais réussir à t'en convaincre, je t'assure...  
\- Aucune chance, murmura le détective.  
Deux jours plus tard, Richard annonçait au préfet qu'il prenait le poste à Londres. Même si Camille l'avait convaincu, il donna sa décision à son supérieur avec des sentiments partagés.  
Un mois plus tard, ils l'accompagnèrent tous à l'aéroport, le chef étant également là pour accueillir son remplaçant. Il lui serra la main et lui dit :  
\- Cela a été un immense honneur de vous avoir ces trois ans, inspecteur Poole... Pardon, je veux dire: inspecteur-chef. Encore félicitations et j'espère que vous trouverez une grande satisfaction dans votre nouvel emploi.  
\- Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. Malgré nos différents, j'ai apprécié de travailler pour vous.  
\- Bonne continuation, Richard.  
\- Merci, Monsieur.  
Le préfet s'éloigna pour aller discuter avec un notable qu'il avait reconnu.  
Dwayne s'avança à son tour.  
\- Je dis ça en toute sincérité, chef, même si je ne pensais jamais le dire, et encore moins le penser : vous allez me manquer!  
Richard eût un sourire amusé.  
\- Merci, Dwayne. Je suppose que de votre part, c'est le plus grand compliment que je puisse recevoir. Sachez que je suis aussi étonné que vous de pouvoir vous répondre que vous me manquerez aussi.  
Dwayne éclata de rire, et lui prit la main pour la secouer chaleureusement, avant de le prendre brièvement dans ses bras, pour finir par une claque dans le dos, qui faillit déboîter une omoplate à Richard.  
\- Bon voyage, chef, et surtout donnez de vos nouvelles de temps en temps.  
\- Je n'y manquerais pas, Dwayne » répondit Richard en se massant l'épaule.  
Fidel s'avança à son tour.  
\- Merci pour tout, chef. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour moi » dit-il d'un ton ému, en lui serrant la main avec force. Richard prit un air gêné.  
\- Ce n'était vraiment rien, Fidel. Vous ne devez votre réussite qu'à vos propres capacités. Je n'ai fait que vous donner un petit coup de pouce.  
\- Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'oublierai jamais votre coup de pouce, chef. Sachez-le. Et je rejoins Dwayne : vous allez nous manquer.  
A ces mots, Richard se racla la gorge.  
\- Vous me manquerez aussi, Fidel. Assurément. » La réserve britannique avait refait son apparition.  
\- Bon voyage, chef. Juliette et le bébé vous embrassent également. » A ces mots, Richard rougit. Heureusement, Dwayne lui épargna un plus grand embarras en saisissant le bras de Fidel, et après un petit signe de la main, entraîna son collègue vers un stand de souvenirs.  
Il ne restait plus que Camille. Ils se regardèrent sans rien dire pendant un moment, puis Camille prit la parole :  
\- Eh bien, je crois que tout le monde a tout dit. Je n'ai plus qu'à dire au revoir. » A ces mots, sa voix s'enroua.  
\- Camille...  
Elle s'éclaircit la gorge :  
\- Je sais, je sais. Excuse-moi. C'est plus dur que je ne pensais, je n'aurais pas dû t'accompagner jusqu'à l'aéroport. Si on s'était dit au revoir chez toi...  
Pour une fois indifférent au public qui les entourait, Richard fit un pas vers elle, et la prenant par la taille, il l'attira vers lui, et l'embrassa en faisant passer tout ce qu'aucun des deux ne pouvait se dire.  
Dwayne, qui s'était retourné discrètement, donna un coup de coude à Fidel, et fit un signe du menton en direction des deux amants.  
Le chef regardait également l'échange entre ses deux officiers, avec un mélange d'indulgence et d'amusement. Il était persuadé que ça n'était pas la fin pour ces deux-là.  
Enfin, Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Richard se pencha à l'oreille de la femme auquel il tenait plus que tout au monde et que pourtant il quittait, et il lui murmura :  
\- Je t'aime,Camille Bordey. J'aurais aimé... » Il se tût, embarrassé. Comment lui dire qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle vienne avec lui en Angleterre, tout en sachant qu'elle y serait malheureuse, et qu'il ne souhaitait que son bonheur, que ça lui faisait un mal de chien de partir, alors que dans le même temps, il était heureux à l'idée de revoir son pays. Tous ces sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il choisit simplement de ne rien dire de tout ce qu'il ressentait.  
A la place, il se redressa complètement, pour la regarder dans les yeux :  
\- J'ignore quand,et si, je pourrais revenir, Camille. Et je ne te demande rien. J'espère seulement...  
\- Je serai là quand tu reviendras, Richard... Alors, ne me pose pas un lapin! » conclut-elle, sur un ton faussement menaçant.  
Richard lui fit un de ses trop rares sourires, de ceux qui atteignaient ses yeux clairs et détendaient tout son visage.  
\- Cela n'a jamais été mon intention.  
Le haut-parleur se mit à crachoter :  
\- Les derniers voyageurs pour Pointe-à-Pitre sont priés de se rendre immédiatement à la porte d'embarquement...  
Camille le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Richard la serra contre lui, comme s'il ne voulait jamais la laisser partir. Finalement, il la lâcha, et prenant sa sacoche, il partit d'un pas décidé vers la porte d'embarquement, sans un regard en arrière, par peur de ne pas pouvoir monter dans l'avion.  
Camille le regarda partir, les yeux plein de larmes qu'elle ne retenait plus.  
Dwayne, qui s'était approché, la prit par les épaules. Camille se retourna pour étouffer ses sanglots dans sa chemise.  
\- Allez! Va! » Dwayne lui tapotait le dos, dans un geste de consolation. « Je suis sûr qu'il reviendra. Tu connais son entêtement! » Ce qui ne réconfortait pas vraiment Camille dans l'immédiat. Dans le brouillard de tristesse dans lequel elle se trouvait, elle entendit la voix du préfet s'exclamer:  
\- Ah! Inspecteur Goodman. Bienvenu sur l'île de Saint-Marie. Je suis Selwyn Patterson, le préfet de cette île.  
Son nouveau chef était arrivé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais, je sais. Je suis cruelle avec mes héros (et mes lecteurs?). Allez! Ne désespérez pas! Il y a une suite, rappelez-vous.   
> Et toujours selon l'expression consacrée, kudos et commentaires encouragent l'auteur (mais pas les coups sur la tête! 😉😁)


	3. Le cadeau d'Erzulie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'est bientôt Noël et un cadeau de taille attend nos héros de St-Marie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allez! Séchez vos larmes! Je vous promets que les choses vont s'arranger. 😊

Trois mois plus tard, deux jours avant Noël

\- L'agent de la NCA devrait être arrivé, non? » demanda Camille avec un certain agacement. Ils attendaient ce soi-disant expert (rien à voir avec Richard... malheureusement!) depuis deux jours déjà et il avait déjà manqué deux vols. Le chef de la police avait fini par renoncer à attendre tous les jours à l'aéroport et avait donné pour instructions à son chauffeur d'être présent à chaque arrivée d'un avion en provenance de Pointe-à-Pitre pour récupérer le détective que la NCA leur envoyait pour faire la liaison dans une affaire de trafic de drogue qui passait par Saint-Marie et la Guadeloupe, vraisemblablement et avait des ramifications jusqu'aux États-Unis et Londres, apparemment. D'où l'agent de la NCA, qui enquêtait depuis des semaines sur le réseau londonien. Camille, mais ses deux collègues également, avait été très déçue d'apprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Richard, même si celui-ci leur avait fait un portrait très flatteur de son collègue. Ce qui était un compliment à celui-ci. Le chauffeur devait ensuite directement l'amener au poste. L'inspecteur Goodman était également impatient de le rencontrer, ses raisons étant aussi personnelles quoique très différentes de celles de Camille.  
Tout à coup, ils entendirent une voix, qui sembla très familière à Camille, s'exclamer :  
\- Mon Dieu! J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait faire chaud dans ce pays perdu!  
Le chauffeur entra en levant les yeux au ciel, portant la valise du missionnaire. A sa suite...  
Camille, qui s'était levée, se rassit brutalement, bouche bée, partagée entre l'incrédulité et l'envie de hurler de joie. Richard venait d'entrer dans le commissariat, s'épongeant le front avec son mouchoir, dans son sempiternel costume-cravate, portant un imper à la main, et tempêtant contre la météo :  
\- Vous rendez-vous compte que j'ai quitté Londres sous la neige?! Comment voulez-vous qu'on s'adapte à une telle différence de température en moins de vingt-quatre heures!?  
Le regard d'Humphrey allait de Richard, qui avait brièvement souri à Camille avant de continuer ses plaintes en direction de Dwayne et Fidel, et Camille qui ne disait rien mais semblait voir un revenant. Ou un prophète.  
Dwayne et Fidel, qui s'étaient levés d'un bond, se précipitèrent vers le détective, pour l'accueillir avec effusion. L'inspecteur ayant enfin compris que leur expert avait changé en cours de route, décida son tour d'avancer pour accueillir le nouvel arrivant.  
\- DCI Richard Poole, je présume?  
Dwayne et Fidel s'écartèrent, pour laisser la place à leur supérieur. Richard arrêta ses complaintes d'un seul coup et se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'interrompre.  
\- Tout à fait. Inspecteur Goodman?  
Humphrey s'avança la main tendue.  
\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer enfin, Inspecteur-chef. J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous, même si je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Nous attendions un certain... DI Monk?  
\- Ah! Appelez-moi Richard. Monk est tombé malade deux jours avant son départ. On m'a demandé de le remplacer au pied levé, comme je connaissais la région, à défaut de connaître le dossier. Mais rassurez-vous » ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant la tête du DI Goodman « Je l'ai bien étudié ces deux derniers jours et je devrais pouvoir vous être utile. Vous connaissez Monk?  
\- Non, pas du tout.  
\- Oh! J'imagine que l'accueil enthousiaste de nos deux collègues vous a mis sur la voie...  
Humphrey se tourna vers Camille.  
\- Oui, et même si la réaction de nos deux collègues n'avait pas suffi, » expliqua-t-il « Le visage figé du Sergent Bordey m'aurait donné un indice! »  
Richard se tourna enfin vers elle, et très formel :  
\- Sergent Bordey.  
Camille, enfin revenue de sa surprise, se leva et s'approcha du groupe :  
\- DCI Poole!... Vous avez deux jours de retard...  
Richard se racla la gorge.  
\- Oui, à ce sujet, je vous présente mes excuses. J'ai...euh... demandé au service logistique de ne pas vous prévenir... Je voulais... hum... euh» Il prit un ton très formel pour continuer :  
\- Vous comprenez : nous avons eu des fuites récemment dans le service et le côté britannique de l'enquête est au point mort à cause d'elles. L'inspecteur Monk est tombé d'épuisement il y a deux jours et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à alerter les criminels de St-Marie et Miami. Si nous donnions l'impression de...» Il fit un geste de la main. Ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté Camille pendant toute sa tirade. « C'était peut-être paranoïaque, mais nécessaire et...» Camille choisit ce moment pour lui sourire et Richard perdit le fil de sa pensée. Le vernis officiel commença à craquer.  
\- Hum! Si vous le permettez, Goodman. Je vais vous emprunter le sergent quelques instants. J'ai... hum... Nous revenons. » conclut-il, en saisissant la main du sergent.  
Sans attendre la réponse du détective, ou l'accord de la jeune femme, ou relever les protestations rieuses des deux agents, il l'entraîna à sa suite, vers le marché et la foule.  
Camille tenta, sans succès, de l'arrêter. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait. Cela faisait trois mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Et on dira ce qu'on voudra, skype ne remplaçait pas la présence de son ami. Et plutôt que de la serrer dans ses bras à la seconde où ils étaient sortis du commissariat, il l'entraînait dans la foule. Puis, il s'arrêta aussi soudainement qu'il était parti, regarda autour de lui, et finalement l'attira dans une petite ruelle adjacente. Là, il la prit dans ses bras, la fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit appuyée contre le mur d'une petit échoppe et l'embrassa sans plus attendre. Dieu que ses lèvres lui avaient manqué, pensa-t-elle, en lui rendant son baiser avec la même ferveur. Selon toute apparence, Richard ressentait la même chose.  
Au bout d'un long moment, l'appel de l'oxygène se fit le plus fort, et ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Richard la regardait, avec ce sourire qu'il ne semblait réserver qu'à elle.  
\- Mon Dieu! Je n'ai pensé qu'à ça depuis que je suis monté dans l'avion ce matin.  
\- Seulement depuis ce matin? » murmura la jeune femme, taquine. « Je suis un peu blessée par ton indifférence.  
\- Mmm! Quand je pense à toi, je ne peux plus me concentrer sur rien d'autre. Alors j'évite de penser à toi. » répliqua son ami, sur le même ton.  
Ils restèrent à se regarder en souriant, redécouvrant l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent, venant de la rue, un rire et une exclamation joyeuse en français. Richard tourna la tête vers l'importun, mais celui-ci était déjà reparti, laissant entendre un grand rire.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Demanda-t-il à sa partenaire.  
\- Tu ne veux pas savoir, répondit-elle.  
Richard fronça les sourcils:  
\- Bien sûr que je veux savoir.  
\- Je t'assure que non.  
\- Dis-moi à la fin! Ça ne peut pas être pire que certaines choses que tu m'as dites, si?!  
\- Ok, mais je t'aurais prévenu. Il a dit et rappelle-toi que je ne fais que citer : Ah! Alors il est revenu pour te faire plein de bébés, ton angliche!  
A ces mots, Richard devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. En voyant son changement de visage, Camille ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
\- Allez! Richard! Je t'en ai dit de bien pire.  
Le détective se raclât la gorge avant de répondre:  
\- Peut-être mais c'était... Enfin! Tu sais... » conclut-il en rougissant de plus belle.  
Camille éclata à nouveau de rire, et le prenant par la main, l'entraîna d'où ils venaient.  
\- Ne te fais pas de souci : tout le monde est au courant sur l'île, et je crois que ça n'a choqué personne!  
\- Ça ne serait jamais arrivé à Londres, ronchonna l'officier.  
\- Évidemment à Londres, personne ne se connaît! Ricana le sergent.  
\- Au moins, je peux embrasser qui je veux, sans être interpellé!  
\- Qui tu veux? Releva Camille, moqueuse.  
\- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, riposta Richard.  
Leur conversation les avait ramenés au pied du commissariat. Pour préserver les apparences, Camille lui lâcha la main et ils entrèrent à bonne distance l'un de l'autre.  
En les entendant se chamailler, Humphrey, qui discutait avec Dwayne et Fidel, se retourna.  
\- Ah! Richard. Camille. J'espère que votre conversation a été aussi instructive que la nôtre.  
A ces mots, Richard rougit à nouveau et même Camille prit un air gêné. Goodman ne releva pas et poursuivit :  
\- Voilà ce que je propose, Richard, si cela vous convient : le Sergent Bordey vous accompagne sur lieu du meurtre pour que vous vous familiarisiez avec notre côté de l'enquête, puis vous raccompagne à votre... » Il s'interrompit, un peu embarrassé, avant de reprendre : « euh... où vous résidez pour la durée de votre séjour » Richard vira cramoisi, tandis que Camille regardait avec un intérêt soudain la carte de l'île accrochée au mur. Dwayne et Fidel faisaient visiblement d'énormes efforts pour ne pas éclater de rire. L'inspecteur reprit contenance et poursuivit :  
\- Fidel et moi allons retourner interroger la veuve, je suis persuadé qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Et Dwayne va faire la tournée des bars...  
A ces mots, Richard se redressa, l'air interrogateur. Dwayne prit la parole pour lui expliquer :  
\- Il avait un gramme d'alcool dans le sang, et sa femme nous assure qu'il n'y a pas une goutte d'alcool chez eux. Il a forcément dû boire quelque part.  
Richard acquiesça. Goodman conclut :  
\- Je propose qu'on se retrouve demain matin pour comparer nos notes. Qu'en pensez-vous, Richard?  
Le regard de Richard alla de Camille à Humphrey, puis finalement, il déclara :  
\- Cela me convient très bien.  
\- Bien! » s'exclama l'inspecteur Goodman, d'un air satisfait : « Nous disons donc : demain matin 8h... 9h » corrigea-t-il, en voyant le regard que Camille lui lançait. « J'imagine que vous souhaitez vous reposer du décalage horaire. »  
\- Définitivement » Richard réussit à répondre sans rougir. Le décalage horaire était très loin de ses préoccupations dans l'immédiat.  
Après quelques remarques anodines, ils se séparèrent pour remplir leurs tâches respectives.  
Camille et Richard prirent la Jeep, pour aller jusqu'à la plage où leur victime s'était faite assassinée.  
Juste comme elle allait monter dans la voiture, son portable sonna. Elle regarda l'identifiant et en voyant qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, fit une grimace d'excuse à Richard :  
\- Je suis désolée, Richard. Je dois répondre, c'est ma mère.  
Richard leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air faussement désespéré.  
\- Tu sais bien que si je ne réponds pas, elle va appeler constamment » insista la jeune femme avant de répondre en s'éloignant.  
\- Oui, maman?  
Richard était trop loin pour entendre la conversation, mais il s'imaginait sans peine quel pouvait être le sujet. Toute l'île devait savoir qu'il était arrivé... moins d'une heure auparavant, remarqua-t-il, en regardant sa montre.  
La conversation fut brève et Camille revint en présentant une nouvelle fois ses excuses.  
Richard fit un geste qui voulait dire: « Pas de problème » et comme la jeune femme ne semblait pas vouloir lui rapporter sa conversation, il monta dans la voiture sans un mot de plus.  
Le sergent lui expliqua brièvement l'affaire : la victime, un petit trafiquant, s'apprêtait à leur livrer les noms d'au moins deux narcotrafiquants importants qui sévissaient dans les îles et jusqu'à Miami depuis quelques mois. Il avait été retrouvé les poignets ouverts, mais Camille et Goodman avaient rapidement écarté la possibilité du suicide. En recherchant ses antécédents, ils avaient découvert ses liens avec le milieu de Londres, puis la NCA les avait contactés :  
\- Et c'est là que tu interviens » conclut-elle, en arrivant sur la plage. Richard descendit en soupirant :  
\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'ils se fassent assassiner sur la plage! Ils ne peuvent pas essayer de faire ça chez eux, pour changer.  
Camille sourit. Il n'avait pas changé.  
\- Je suis contente que tu sois là, Richard. Tu m'as manqué » avoua-t-elle, sans hésiter.  
Richard occupé à rester en équilibre dans le sable qui glissait sous ses chaussures, ne sembla pas entendre. Mais quand elle s'approcha de lui, il lui saisit la main, l'embrassa brièvement, et répondit avec un sourire :  
\- Crois-le ou non, je suis content d'être là... Et tu m'as manqué aussi.  
Camille se sentit émue aux larmes. Richard, l'homme le plus réservé qu'elle connaissait, venait d'avouer ses sentiments. Même si ça n'était pas la première fois, c'était un fait tellement rare qu'il avait une énorme valeur à ses yeux. Elle prit une respiration profonde, pour reprendre son sang-froid. Retrouvant une contenance, elle revint à leur affaire;  
\- Il a... hum!... Il a été retrouvé là-bas, allongé sur le dos, un couteau près de lui, mais on voyait que la scène avait été montée de toutes pièces.  
Richard avait repris son air professionnel. Il s'approcha de l'endroit désigné.  
\- Ok. Peux-tu me décrire la scène telle qu'elle se présentait? Demanda-t-il.  
Camille, qui avait une excellente mémoire photographique, et l'avait encore améliorée pendant la période où ils travaillaient ensemble, s'exécuta avec l'aisance de l'habitude. Son exposé dura environ une dizaine de minutes, pendant lesquelles le détective se déplaça en fonction des indications du sergent, mais sans l'interrompre une seule fois.  
Finalement, il se redressa complètement, brossa son pantalon et posa une seule question :  
\- Où est-ce que je dors ce soir?  
Camille concentrée sur leur conversation précédente resta un instant sans comprendre, puis se mit à rire avant de répondre :  
\- Que dirais-tu de venir chez moi? J'ai un canapé très confortable?... Ou un lit deux places qui n'est pas mal du tout. » ajouta-t-elle, toujours rieuse, en voyant la grimace de son ami.  
En repartant vers la voiture, Richard répliqua :  
\- Si j'ai mon mot à dire, je préfère le lit... accompagné!  
\- DCI Poole, je ne vous connaissais pas aussi dévergondé.  
Richard lui lança un regard entendu, avant de répondre :  
\- Ça doit être le décalage horaire, Sergent Bordey. Il faut certainement que je dorme quelques heures, dans un lit confortable.  
En arrivant chez Camille, toute idée de dormir fut temporairement oubliée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai particulièrement aimé imaginer et écrire ce chapitre.  
> Le chapitre était coupé en deux dans l'histoire original, pour "des raisons logistiques" 😁! Je les laisse donc tels quels.


	4. L'épreuve d'Erzulie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suite du précédent chapitre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore merci aux kudos et commentaires que vous m'envoyez.

Camille se réveilla la première. La nuit venait de tomber, et toutes les fenêtres étaient ouvertes, laissant passer un courant d'air agréable. Sa tête reposait confortablement sur la poitrine de Richard, dont elle entendait le cœur battre avec régularité. Elle se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir l'observer. La vision de son amant endormi lui avait manqué, réalisa-t-elle. Bien sûr, sa présence lui avait manqué, mais ses nuits n'étaient pas aussi sereines depuis qu'il était parti. Même s'il ne restait que quelques jours, elle était réellement heureuse qu'il soit là.  
Elle se tourna machinalement pour regarder l'heure. Et se rua hors du lit en entraînant le drap avec elle, réveillant Richard en sursaut.  
\- Que se passe-t-il, bafouilla celui-ci d'une voix endormie.  
\- C'est pas vrai! On a dormi trop longtemps, Richard. Debout! On va être en retard chez ma mère.  
\- De quoi?» Son air ahuri aurait été adorable à n'importe quel autre moment.  
\- Le coup de fil, plus tôt : ma mère nous a invités pour dîner.  
\- Invités pour dîner?  
Décidément, les réveils brutaux n'arrangeait pas sa capacité de concentration.  
\- Je t'en prie, Richard! Concentre-toi : ma mère nous attend... il y a déjà dix minutes, indiqua la jeune femme, en regardant le réveil.  
Richard se renversa à nouveau dans les oreillers.  
\- Dieu tout puissant, Camille! Tu me hais à ce point? Je viens d'arriver, je souffre du décalage horaire et je ne peux même pas passer une soirée calme avec ma... mon...avec toi, quoi. » termina-t-il maladroitement.  
\- Ta quoi? » demanda Camille, soudainement très intéressée.  
Richard grimaça :  
\- J'allais dire « petite amie », mais on a passé l'âge, tu ne crois pas?! Et de toute façon, j'ai toujours trouvé cette expression ridicule... Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, en voyant l'air attentif de son amie. « Que dirais-tu de... ma bonne amie? ».  
Camille éclata de rire :  
\- Pourquoi pas « compagne»? «Partenaire»? «Maîtresse»?... Non, ça fait trop...» Elle termina sa phrase par un geste vague de la main.  
Richard réfléchit, puis répondit en souriant :  
\- Compagne...Je t'avoue que j'aime assez. Oui, j'aime beaucoup.  
Camille lui fit remarquer :  
\- Et si tu ne te lèves pas rapidement pour aller sous la douche, la mère de ta compagne va te causer de gros ennuis. Je l'appelle pendant que tu te rafraîchis.  
Richard se leva finalement, à contrecœur, pour faire ce que Camille lui avait demandé. Ordonné, plutôt, mais c'était Camille après tout. Elle pouvait lui ordonner tout ce qu'elle voulait, pensa-t-il, en ouvrant le robinet de la douche.  
Il se rinçait pensivement, quand il sentit un courant d'air frais, puis la présence d'une autre personne derrière lui. Il se retourna, et enveloppant la jeune femme dans ses bras, lui dit en souriant :  
\- Je croyais qu'on était d'accord qu'une douche à deux n'était pas la meilleure des idées.  
Camille lui mit une tape sur le bras :  
\- Bas les pattes, détective! Ma mère nous attend dans un quart d'heure et il faut près de dix minutes pour aller jusqu'à son bar. Dehors! C'est mon tour.  
Déçu mais obéissant, Richard sortit de la douche et se sécha rapidement. Sous la douche, Camille lui indiqua :  
\- Si tu veux, tu as des vêtements un peu plus adéquats que les tiens sur le lit.  
Quand Richard vit les vêtements, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire : il s'agissait d'une des tenues qu'il avait racheté sur l'île, après leur première nuit ensemble. Les tenues étaient effectivement plus adaptées au climat, et s'il refusait de les mettre au travail, il les mettait volontiers quand ils étaient en repos. Ce qu'ils étaient ce soir-là. Après tout, ils étaient à deux jours de Noël, il pouvait peut-être se permettre des tenues un peu décontractées, ne serait-ce que pour faire plaisir à Camille.  
Quand celle-ci sortit à son tour de la salle de bain, elle trouva son compagnon plonger dans le dossier qu'il avait ramené avec lui. Mais habillé en tenue décontractée.  
Elle enfila rapidement une robe légère, ouverte dans le dos et des sandales à talons bas. Richard la détailla, l'air agréablement surpris. La jeune femme qui mettait des boucles d'oreilles, interrompit son geste en voyant le visage de Richard :  
\- Quoi?  
\- C'est la robe que tu as mis le soir de notre premier rendez-vous.  
Camille se regarda dans la glace. Il avait raison. Et une excellente mémoire!  
\- C'est vrai, remarqua-t-elle, surprise à son tour. « Et tu t'en souviens. » Ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter, elle aussi agréablement surprise.  
Richard se leva de son fauteuil, s'approcha d'elle et l'aidant à mettre ses bijoux, déclara simplement :  
\- Il y a peu de choses que j'oublie à ton sujet, Camille.  
Cette fois, l'émotion fut la plus forte et la jeune femme enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de son ami, tandis qu'il la serrait dans ses bras. Ils restèrent dans cette position un très long moment, jusqu'à ce que le vibreur du téléphone de Camille les ramène à la réalité. Ils se séparèrent à regret et Richard fit remarquer, d'un ton posé :  
\- Je pense que ta mère me déteste à cet instant précis. », mettant un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme.  
\- Rassure-toi : quand elle verra à quel point je suis heureuse que tu sois là, elle oubliera sa rancœur.  
\- Je l'espère » soupira Richard, en lui prenant la main et l'entraînant à sa suite. Cela devenait une habitude, la jeune femme se fit la réflexion, en le suivant sans réticence.  
Ils arrivèrent au bar dix minutes plus tard, avec presque une demi-heure de retard. Camille fût soulagée et déçue en voyant que le reste de l'équipe était en train de deviser joyeusement avec sa mère : au moins ils ne l'affronteraient pas seuls, mais elle n'aurait pas Richard pour elle ce soir-là. Même le préfet était présent.  
Ils ne s'éloignèrent pas l'un de l'autre : ce n'était pas la peine. Tout le monde à la table était au courant de leur relation et au moins ce soir-là, ils étaient entre amis.  
Dwayne les vit arrivés le premier.  
\- Et alors! S'exclama-t-il, joyeusement. On a failli aller vous chercher!  
Toute la tablée éclata de rire en voyant l'air penaud des deux amants.  
Après quelques remarques gentiment moqueuses, le groupe focalisa son attention sur d'autres sujets de conversation et le dîner se déroula dans une ambiance joyeuse et festive. Par un accord tacite, personne ne parla de l'enquête. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Richard et Humphrey d'échanger leurs meilleurs souvenirs d'Angleterre, de leur lieux préférés à leur enquête la plus bizarre. Camille et Dwayne ne furent pas en reste, régalant la tablée de leur histoires les plus drôles. Catherine leur raconta ses clients les plus excentriques et même Selwyn Patterson les fit pleurer de rire avec l'une de ses premières cérémonies officielles en tant que préfet de l'île, qui se termina avec la moitié du Conseil malade, le Maire poursuivi par sa femme avec une machette et Catherine enfermée à double tour dans sa cuisine.  
Camille s'essuya les yeux avant de s'exclamer en direction de sa mère :  
\- Tu ne me l'avais jamais racontée celle-là.  
Sa mère, imperturbable, se leva et commença à rassembler les assiettes.  
\- Oui, et tu viens de comprendre pourquoi.  
Ce qui entraîna un nouvel éclat de rire général.  
Le repas se prolongea tard dans la nuit, mais finalement les convives se séparèrent après maintes embrassades et promesses de se revoir rapidement. L'alcool était peut-être en partie responsable de ces au revoirs prolongés, d'autant plus que la plupart (tous) des invités se retrouveraient quelques heures plus tard.  
Les deux amants rentrèrent chez Camille et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés par une journée animée, le décalage horaire pour Richard, et certaines activités plus agréables mais tout aussi fatigantes.

DiP-DiP-DiP

Le lendemain matin, Camille le réveilla de la manière la plus agréable qui soit, ce qui les mit évidemment en retard. Après une douche rapide, ensemble, et un thé pour lui, un café pour elle, ils arrivèrent peu avant 9h30 au commissariat. Sous l'oeil goguenard de ses deux anciens collaborateurs, il présenta ses excuses à l'inspecteur Goodman, dont le regard entendu passa de Richard à son sergent, mais qui étonnamment ne fit aucun commentaire et reprit posément son exposé du début pour eux.  
L'enquête arriva à son dénouement bien plus rapidement que Richard ne l'aurait souhaité et de façon bien plus dramatique également.  
Alors qu'Humphrey et Camille interrogeait la veuve de la victime pour lui demander des précisions sur certaines incohérences dans son témoignage, son jardinier se rua dans le salon avec un fusil, en hurlant des menaces moitié en créole moitié en français. La veuve devint hystérique et se précipita sur le jeune homme. Le coup partit par accident et Humphrey voyant le danger à la dernière minute se jeta à terre, entraînant Camille avec lui. Quand ils se redressèrent, le canapé avait un trou béant à la place qu'occupait le sergent quelques secondes auparavant. La veuve et le jeune homme pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se murmurant des promesses incohérentes.  
Humphrey, profitant de leur inattention, récupéra le fusil promptement et passa les menottes au jardinier. Camille le regardait faire de sa place au sol, trop choquée pour bouger. L'inspecteur se tourna vers elle et lui parla. Il lui fallut un immense effort pour comprendre qu'il lui demandait, d'un ton urgent, sa paire de menottes. Elle les lui tendit d'une main tremblante.  
Richard, Dwayne et Fidel, qui étaient dans l'abri de jardin en train de collecter des preuves de la culpabilité du jardinier, arrivèrent en courant dans le salon. Richard prenant immédiatement conscience de la situation devint pâle comme un mort, il s'accroupit auprès de la jeune femme, et cherchant des traces de blessures avec ses yeux et ses mains sur elle, il ne put s'empêcher de lui murmurer sur un ton crispé :  
\- Comment te mets-tu toujours dans ce genre de situations?  
Camille s'apprêtait à lui répondre vertement, mais en le dévisageant, réalisa qu'il était terrifié. Elle se redressa en position assise, ne faisant pas encore confiance à ses jambes pour la porter, et saisissant les mains de l'officier, qui cherchait des traces du coup de feu, elle arrêta ses mouvements frénétiques et répondit avec douceur :  
\- Je n'ai rien, Richard. Humphrey m'a plaqué au sol avant que le coup de fusil ne parte. Sinon, je t'assure que je ne serais pas en aussi bon état.» Conclut-elle en souriant. Sa tentative d'humour n'eut pas du tout l'effet escompté. Le regard de Richard passa du visage de la jeune femme au trou du canapé, puis revint sur la jeune femme, et quand il réalisa le sens de sa phrase, il devint encore plus pâle. Camille avait toujours pensé que l'expression «verdir de peur» n'avait pas de sens, mais quand elle vit son amant se décomposer sous ses yeux, elle sut que l'expression pouvait être prise littéralement. Elle lui caressa la joue d'une main douce, chaude et bien vivante :  
\- Richard, je suis en vie. Regarde-moi» Elle le força à la regarder dans les yeux «Je vais bien. C'est fini.»  
Richard la dévisagea encore un moment avant de se relever sans un mot et lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois debout, elle dut s'appuyer sur lui, car ses jambes ne la soutenaient pas encore. Il l'aida à marcher jusqu'à la voiture, puis à monter à la place passager sans un mot, le visage complètement fermé. Il retourna aider Humphrey et ses deux collègues avec leur prisonnier et toutes les preuves qu'ils avaient récupérées.  
Le voyage de retour au commissariat se déroula dans un silence oppressant. Elle avait l'impression que Richard était en colère après elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi : pour une fois, elle n'avait vraiment rien fait.  
Quand ils arrivèrent au commissariat, Richard s'excusa auprès d'Humphrey sans la regarder, lui expliquant brièvement qu'il voulait vérifier quelque chose avant de rendre son rapport final. C'était probablement l'excuse la plus mauvaise que Camille ait entendue de sa vie, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à suivre son ami pour lui demander des explications, Dwayne la retint par le bras. Comme elle ouvrait la bouche pour lui donner sa façon de penser sur ses manières plus qu'indésirables, son collègue secoua la tête avant de murmurer pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre : « Laisse-le reprendre ses esprits, Camille.» Le regard de la jeune femme passa de son collègue à la silhouette de Richard, qui était en train de disparaître dans la foule. Finalement, elle décida avec beaucoup de réticence que Dwayne avait raison et alla rejoindre le reste de ses collègues dans le commissariat. Il était probablement préférable de leur laisser le temps à tous les deux de reprendre leurs esprits, avant qu'ils aient une conversation sur ce qui venait de se passer.  
Dwayne passa un bras amical autour de ses épaules, et c'est seulement à ce moment qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait toujours. Richard n'avait pas été le seul à être choqué par l'incident.

DiP-DiP-DiP

L'équipe passa le reste de l'après-midi à classer les indices qu'ils avaient trouver dans l'abri de jardin, à interroger le jardinier et la veuve, qui avouèrent le crime sans pratiquement aucune résistance et à rédiger leur rapport. Richard ne revint pas. A la fin de la journée, Goodman voyant l'air inquiet de Camille décida d'intervenir. Elle avait été distraite durant l'interrogatoire de leurs suspects et contrairement à son habitude, était restée silencieuse lors du compte-rendu au préfet. Ce que Patterson n'avait pas manqué de remarquer, lançant tour à tour des regards interrogateurs vers son sergent et des coups d'oeil soupçonneux vers son inspecteur.  
Quand Camille fit répéter au sergent Best la même remarque pour la troisième fois, Humphrey n'y tint plus :  
\- Camille, vous devriez rentrer chez vous...» Comme la jeune femme commençait à protester, il éleva la voix: «... ou vous soûler au bar de votre mère, ou partir à la recherche de l'inspecteur-chef... Ce que vous voulez pourvu que vous sortiez d'ici! Allez prendre l'air et rassurer votre ami, que diable! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un lion en cage à côté de moi depuis que nous sommes revenus au commissariat! Vous n'arrivez pas à vous concentrer et vous perturber tout le monde!»  
Quand il vit le regard choqué de ses trois collègues, il adoucit sa voix, sans pour autant faire marche arrière : « Camille, vous avez échappé à un coup de fusil, aujourd'hui. Vous êtes choquée, ce qui est totalement compréhensible. Mais je vous ai vue dans des situations similaires au cours de ces derniers mois. En temps normal, vous auriez repris contenance depuis longtemps. Vous êtes inquiète pour Richard et je comprends tout à fait. Allez le retrouver, réglez la situation et revenez demain, fraîche et dispose. C'est un ordre» conclut-il, en souriant.  
Camille le regarda un long moment sans rien dire, puis son regard passa de Goodman, à Fidel, à Dwayne, qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement, avant de revenir se poser sur son supérieur. Finalement, elle se leva, rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas décidé. Sur le seuil, elle hésita, et finalement se retourna vers l'inspecteur :  
\- Merci, Humphrey. Je vous revaudrai ça.  
L'inspecteur fit un geste de la main, qui voulait dire c'est inutile, et répondit :  
\- Pouvoir enfin me concentrer sur mon rapport sans avoir à me soucier de vous sera bien suffisant, Sergent.  
Camille lui fit un sourire reconnaissant avant de disparaître et de descendre rapidement les escaliers. Il lui fallait maintenant retrouver Richard.  
Elle réfléchit, puis décida d'essayer d'abord La Kaz : Richard était pratiquement amoureux du thé que sa mère faisait et il avait besoin de réconfort apparemment. Mais en arrivant au bar, elle dut faire face à une déception : son amant n'était pas là et sa mère ne l'avait pas vu de l'après-midi. Elle échappa rapidement à sa mère, avec la promesse de tout lui raconter une fois qu'elle aurait retrouvé Richard. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'elle ait un deuxième proche paniqué.  
Elle chercha l'inspecteur le reste de la soirée dans tous les endroits auxquels elle réussit à penser, qui pourrait plaire à Richard. Mais il n'était dans aucun. Elle chercha même dans les endroits les plus incongrus, comme la plage près de son ancien bungalow.  
Le nuit arriva sans qu'elle ait trouvé une seule trace de son passage nulle part. C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait oublié un endroit, tellement évident qu'elle n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle rentra précipitamment chez elle, et sans faute, il était là, dans un des fauteuils, le regard dans le vide. Le soulagement qu'elle ressentit était pratiquement palpable.  
\- Richard, murmura-t-elle en se précipitant vers lui. Richard, instinctivement, se leva pour la recevoir dans ses bras et la serrer contre lui.  
\- Tu m'as fait une peur bleue, Camille finit par dire, la voix étouffée par la chemise de son ami. Elle avait le visage enfoui dans son cou, et respirer son odeur familière lui permit enfin de relâcher la tension qu'elle ressentait depuis le coup de fusil. Ce matin-là. A peine quelques heures plus tôt.  
Tout à coup, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était angoissée pour rien. Elle s'éloigna brusquement et lui mit un violent coup de poing dans l'épaule, qui arracha une exclamation de douleur à sa victime. Celui-ci se frotta immédiatement l'endroit qu'elle venait de frapper, le visage grimaçant. Elle venait de lui faire mal, mais cela ne l'avait pas satisfaite : il lui avait fait une peur bleue.  
Elle réagit donc en conséquence : elle se mit en colère.  
\- Crétin!» lui lança-t-elle, d'un ton furieux, «qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de disparaître comme ça, sans rien dire. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, et je t'ai cherché partout toute la soirée. Personne ne t'a vu, et j'imaginais le pire. Je suis allée jusqu'à ton ancien bungalow, alors que je sais que tu détestes la plage. Pourquoi...  
Le reste de sa phrase se perdit contre les lèvres de son amant. Richard l'avait à nouveau prise dans ses bras, mais cette fois, il écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme. Camille résista et essaya de le repousser, mais Richard persista et resserra son étreinte autour d'elle. Ses lèvres s'adoucirent contre celles de la jeune femme et elle se laissa aller contre son ancien supérieur, amollie par ces excuses silencieuses.  
Quand ils se séparèrent, par manque d'oxygène, Richard la garda contre lui, et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
\- Je suis désolé, Camille. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait peur, mais je t'en prie, je t'en supplie : peut-on avoir cette conversation plus tard?  
Il se redressa pour pouvoir dévisager le jeune officier qu'il serrait dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce qu'il vit sur son visage sembla le satisfaire, car il se pencha à nouveau pour l'embrasser, un baiser tendre et sensuel, qui réveilla le désir de Camille et lui fit temporairement oublier sa colère. Sans un mot, il la prit par la main et l'entraîna vers la chambre, pour lui montrer à quel point il était désolé.

DiP-DiP-DiP

Quand Camille se réveilla, elle était blottie contre Richard. Malgré la chaleur, il l'avait gardée dans ses bras, et avait même passé une de ses jambes au-dessus des siennes. Elle était littéralement encerclée par la police britannique. Sa blague la fit sourire. Richard n'était pas particulièrement câlin, même s'il lui tenait généralement la main ou laissait un bras en travers de son ventre, quand ils dormaient. Mais peut-être avait-elle tort, peut-être était-il très câlin, mais sa réserve naturelle, ou plus probablement la chaleur, l'empêchait de le montrer à la jeune femme.  
Elle tourna la tête vers lui : son visage était tellement proche qu'elle sentait son souffle chaud contre sa joue. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement réconfortant de le sentir aussi proche après la journée d'hier.  
Elle tourna son regard vers le plafond. La veille avait été particulièrement épuisante, physiquement, moralement et émotionnellement. Et Richard avait été particulièrement démonstratif lors de leurs ébats amoureux de la nuit précédente. Habituellement, leur relation physique était toujours satisfaisante, en tout point de vue : son amant était aussi attentif et scrupuleux dans leur relation physique qu'il l'était dans ses enquêtes criminelles. Mais cette nuit avait été différente : il y avait une intensité dans ses caresses, comme s'il souhaitait mémoriser chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, et en même temps, une révérence dans ses baisers, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se brise, ou qu'elle disparaisse, s'il n'était pas assez tendre.  
le résultat avait été très impressionnant et ils étaient montés ensemble à des sommets de sensualité jamais atteints. Mais Camille avait été achevée par l'intensité de leur plaisir et s'était très rapidement endormie dans les bras de Richard, comblée, apaisée et sereine.  
Et, à présent, plusieurs heure plus tard, elle se réveillait dans le même état d'esprit. Cette journée d'angoisse et cette nuit de plaisir n'avait fait que renforcer ses sentiments pour l'homme qui dormait contre elle.  
A cette pensée, elle tourna la tête, pour voir les yeux verts de son amant, limpides, fixés sur elle. Son regard s'adoucit et il lui sourit :  
\- Bonjour, murmura-t-il tendrement, avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser léger sur les lèvres encore gonflées de son amie. «Bien dormi?»  
\- Mmmh! Comme une souche. Ce qui n'est guère étonnant après les émotions de la journée... Et les activités de cette nuit» ajouta-t-elle, avec un sourire langoureux, avant de se pencher vers lui pour prendre ses lèvres de façon bien plus passionnée. Elle sentait son désir pour son amant se réveiller.  
Richard la repoussa en douceur, après avoir répondu à son baiser avec la même intensité.  
\- Je suis désolée pour hier, Camille. J'ai un peu perdu les pédales.  
La satisfaction de son désir allait devoir attendre. Richard était prêt pour leur «conversation».  
Camille poussa un soupir et se tourna vers lui, pour lui faire face.  
\- Je comprends ce qu'il t'est arrivé, Richard, mais j'aurais préféré que tu me parles. Tu as disparu, sans rien dire à personne. Et surtout à moi. J'aurais parfaitement compris que tu me demandes quelques minutes ou quelques heures de solitude.  
Ce fut au tour de l'inspecteur de soupirer, il roula sur le dos et fixa son regard sur le plafond. Il répondit sans la regarder :  
\- Je t'avouerai que, quand j'ai vu l'énorme trou dans le sofa, mes pensées se sont un peu bloquées sur l'idée que j'avais failli te perdre. Après ça, je ne me souviens plus de grand-chose. L'idée que tu puisses... que tu ne sois plus... que peut-être...» Submergé par l'émotion, Richard se tut.  
Camille laissa passer un long moment en silence, pour le laisser reprendre contenance, avant de lui le menton, le forçant à la regarder :  
\- Richard, je suis là. Arrête de penser à ce qui aurait pu être, à ce qui a failli arriver. Je suis là, près de toi, contre toi» précisa-t-elle, en lui caressant la poitrine du bout des doigts. «Je suis en vie, tiens : sens». Elle lui saisit une main et la posa sur sa poitrine, à l'endroit où son coeur battait lentement et régulièrement. Elle continua :  
\- Tu sens mon coeur battre? Je suis là, Richard, répéta-t-elle, avec toi. Et tu n'es pas près de te débarrasser de moi, conclut-elle avec un sourire.  
Richard regarda sa main posée sur la poitrine de la jeune femme, puis il leva ses yeux vers son visage, et sans sourire, il lui dit :  
\- J'ai failli te perdre hier, Camille. Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois, ni la dernière, mais avoir l'évidence sous les yeux... Cela m'a terrifié.  
Il l'attira à lui, et l'enlaçant, il continua à chuchoter dans son oreille :  
\- Nous sommes souvent séparés et peut-être qu'un jour, nous serons séparés définitivement, mais savoir que tu es quelque part dans ce monde, en vie, m'apporte...» Il se tut un long moment, luttant pour trouver ses mots : « Je t'aime Camille, comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi, et comme je n'aimerai probablement plus jamais. Tant que tu es dans ce monde, je sais qu'il vaut la peine d'y vivre.» Sur ces mots, il resserra son étreinte. Son petit discours avait laissé Camille sans voix et, à son tour, elle eut quelques difficultés à former ses pensées. Finalement, elle retrouva sa voix :  
\- Comment peux-tu imaginer que j'aimerais un autre homme que toi, Richard, alors que tu es si sûr de ne jamais aimer personne d'autre autant que tu m'aimes?! Je t'aime, Richard, de tout mon être, et je ferai tout pour que nous réussissions à être enfin ensemble un jour ou l'autre.» Elle lui caressa la joue, et comme attiré par un aimant, il tourna la tête vers elle :  
\- Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, Richard, murmura-t-elle avec tout l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui dans le ton de sa voix « et j'ai bien l'intention que cela soit dans très longtemps.»  
Elle conclut avec une note d'humour :  
\- Et tu penseras à dire merci à Humphrey.  
Elle avait tapé juste : elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit le rire bref mais amusé de Richard. Il l'embrassa tendrement derrière l'oreille, avant de répondre dans un murmure :  
\- Je n'y manquerai pas.  
Camille bougea dans les bras de son amant pour trouver une position plus confortable. Elle posa sa tête contre sa poitrine et, bercée pour les battements réguliers de son coeur, elle se rendormit.

DiP-DiP-DiP

Le lendemain matin, Camille se réveilla, désorientée et seule dans son lit. Pendant un bref moment, elle crut qu'il l'avait encore abandonnée et cette fois, le désespoir, plutôt que la colère, pointa le bout de son vilain nez, avant que l'odeur du café frais et des croissants chauds ne viennent chatouiller ses narines. Elle avait oublié que Richard se réveillait toujours avant elle et qu'il lui préparait très souvent le petit-déjeuner. Elle avait pris deux kilos au début de leur relation, avant d'expliquer à son amant, parfois trop attentionné, que les croissants étaient réservés pour les weekends tranquilles passés à ne rien faire à la maison. Richard avait immédiatement saisi l'allusion et avait cessé d'acheter des croissants tous les jours. Le jour même, il les avait également astreints à un régime alimentaire sévère et une reprise du jogging et de la natation. De cet instant, elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais faire de remarque sur les repas qu'ils partageaient. Elle resta quelques instants allongée dans le lit, à écouter les bruits que faisait l'inspecteur dans la cuisine. Selon toute vraisemblance, il cherchait à ne pas la réveiller. Cet homme était vraiment parfois trop prévenant pour son propre bien. La jeune femme sourit à cette pensée, avant de se décider à se lever. Apparemment, Richard avait perdu son obsession pour le jogging matinal avant le petit-déjeuner et cela convenait très bien à Camille. Elle ne voulait pas prendre de douche tout de suite et quand elle vit la chemise de son amant posée sur le dos d'un fauteuil, elle s'en saisit et la passa sans hésitation. Elle se dirigea ensuite posément vers la cuisine, bien décidée à convaincre Richard que passer la journée de Noël au lit était une excellente façon de le fêter. Mais peut-être allait-elle attendre après son premier café pour jouer le jeu de la séduction. Elle se souvenait à quel point Richard était sensible à ses charmes le matin. Et elle comptait bien en profiter.  
Elle le trouva assis à la table de la cuisine, déjà habillé, sirotant son thé en lisant le journal. Le Times, évidemment. Elle profita du fait qu'il était concentré sur les mots croisés pour le détailler. Il avait certes passé son costume, mais il n'avais pas fermé les deux derniers boutons du haut, ni mis de cravate. Quant à sa veste, elle n'était visible nulle part dans la pièce :il n'y avait pas de doute : c'était bien un jour de repos. A l'idée que cette scène domestique pourrait se répéter toute leur vie, elle sentit son coeur se gonfler. D'une façon ou d'une autre, elle avait la ferme intention de vivre avec lui.  
\- Puisque tu es décidé à me séduire en ayant l'air terriblement sexy dans l'une de mes chemises, tu pourrais peut-être t'approcher, pour que je puisse te montrer à quel point ça fonctionne.» Sa voix gentiment moqueuse la fit sortir de sa rêverie, avec un sursaut. Quand elle fixa son attention sur lui, il avait les yeux sur elle et un sourire au coin des lèvres. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire et décollant de la chambranle de la porte, elle s'approcha de lui, en accentuant le déhanchement naturel de ses hanches.  
\- Et comment as-tu l'intention de le démontrer? susurra-t-elle, d'un ton enjôleur.  
\- Comme ça, répondit-il, en tournant la chaise vers elle, et, dès qu'elle fut assez proche de lui, en l'attirant d'une main sûre sur ses genoux. Il leva sa main libre vers son visage pour le caresser du bout des doigts, avant de la glisser derrière son cou pour l'attirer vers lui et l'embrasser avec la même intensité que la nuit passée. Camille sentit ses pensées lui échapper complètement, pour être remplacé par de délicieuses sensations, qui se diffusait du bout de ses doigts à la pointe de ses orteils.  
Mais avant que son cerveau ne se ferme complètement à toute pensée rationnelle, Richard la relâcha et la soulevant de ses genoux, l'aida à s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de la sienne. Il prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes, posant tour à tour un baiser sur chacune d'entre elle, puis les gardant sur ses genoux, il déclara :  
\- Camille, il faut qu'on parle.  
Son ton était un peu hésitant, ce qui rendit son amie immédiatement soupçonneuse. Mais cette fois, elle lui laissa l'occasion de s'expliquer, avant de sauter sur une conclusion.  
\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea-t-elle, avec un sourire prudent.  
\- Quediraistudevenirquelquesmoisàlondres? demanda-t-il, très vite.  
Camille le regarda d'un air un peu surpris. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris la question, mais surtout elle sentait l'inconfort monter chez l'inspecteur.  
\- Pardon?  
Richard prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, puis articula de façon intelligible :  
\- Que dirais-tu de venir quelques mois à Londres?  
Sa question fut reçu par un silence choqué.  
\- Tu veux que je rentre avec toi à Londres? demanda-t-elle, finalement.  
\- Non, non.» s'empressa-t-il de préciser «Pas avec moi». A peine avait-il fini sa réponse qu'il réalisa son erreur.  
\- Je veux dire, oui, avec moi, mais pas avec moi, avec moi.» Mon Dieu! Il était en train de s'enfoncer. Mais, au lieu d'interpréter à sa façon ses bafouillements, Camille lui serra gentiment les mains et demanda :  
\- Pourquoi tu ne m'expliques pas depuis le début, Richard?  
Le soulagement était tellement évident sur le visage de son amant qu'elle aurait éclaté de rire si cela ne semblait pas autant lui tenir à cœur. Pour que Richard perde ses moyens à ce point, c'est que cela devait être lié à leur relation. Et que c'était très important. Elle lui laissa donc le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de lui exposer sa proposition.  
Richard resta silencieux plusieurs minutes. Il voulait présenter son idée de la meilleure façon possible et surtout, ne pas dire exactement la chose qui ne fallait pas, comme quelques instants auparavant. Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança :  
\- Il y a quelques semaines, mon superintendant m'a parlé d'une nouvelle agence internationale qui allait prochainement se monter dans les Caraïbes, pour lutter contre le crime transnational. Il m'a expliqué que le Royaume-Uni, la France et les Etats-Unis finalisaient un accord de coopération dans ce sens et que l'agence devrait être opérationnelle avant la fin de l'année.  
Richard s'interrompit un instant pour observer la réaction de la jeune femme. Elle lui fit un sourire pour l'encourager à continuer. Ce qu'il fit, en choisissant soigneusement ses mots.  
\- Vois-tu, il m'a parlé de ça, parce qu'ils commencent à choisir leurs recrus pour un stage longue durée : ils voudraient former un vivier d'agents et choisir les meilleurs à la fin du stage, qui est prévu pour durer six mois. Le Home Office britannique prend la lutte contre le crime transnational très au sérieux, et comme tu le sais, les Français également. Ils veulent donc envoyer des gens très bien formés et particulièrement compétents.  
\- Envoyer? Tu veux dire que l'agence ouvrirait ici, demanda Camille, surprise.  
Richard secoua la tête :  
\- Non, Scotland Yard pense que Ste-Marie est trop petite et n'a pas les infrastructures. La France a proposé La Guadeloupe et les USA semblent d'accord. Je peux te dire que mes supérieurs se félicitent de ne pas avoir ce cauchemar logistique-là à gérer!  
Camille fronça les sourcils.  
\- Attends Richard! Si l'agence ne s'installe pas à Ste-Marie alors qu'est-ce je viens faire...  
La jeune femme s'interrompit, réalisant ce que Richard lui proposait :  
\- Oh!» s'exclama-t-elle, doucement. «Oh! Tu veux que je postule pour venir passer quelques mois en Angleterre avec toi?!»  
A ces mots, pourtant dits gentiment, Richard rougit violemment. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, ce qui poussa Camille à insister, avec un sourire, pour bien lui montrer que l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Six mois à Londres, avec l'homme de sa vie, aux frais de l'Etat et pour apprendre quelque chose de nouveau ne lui déplaisait pas du tout. Bien au contraire.  
Richard se racla la gorge, l'air gêné :  
\- Euh... Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça.  
Camille commençait à se poser des questions : l'idée lui semblait excellente, mais si Richard hésitait, c'est qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.  
\- Quoi, alors? insista-t-elle.  
\- J'ai déjà proposé ton nom.  
Sa déclaration fut suivi d'un silence tellement épais qu'on aurait pu étouffer dedans.  
\- Tu as fait quoi? demanda Camille, d'une voix dangereusement calme.  
\- Camille, je te promets, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.» se défendit immédiatement l'inspecteur. «Si tu me laisses t'expliquer...»  
\- Oh oui! J'espère bien que tu vas m'expliquer, lui répondit sèchement son ancien sergent. Elle avait pris le ton qu'elle prenait à l'époque où il était son supérieur et qu'il avait dit exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas.  
\- Promet-moi d'abord de m'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de te mettre à me hurler dessus.  
\- Oh! Alors tu penses que je vais te hurler dessus? remarqua la jeune femme, d'un ton sarcastique.  
\- Promets-moi, insista-t-il. Quand Camille commençait à se mette en colère, il n'y avait plus moyen de finir une conversation.  
Camille fit un geste de la main, qui disait vas-y, mais son visage était complètement fermé.  
Cette fois, il ne fallait pas qu'il fasse d'erreur.  
\- Mon superintendant ne m'a pas expliqué tout ça par bonté d'âme, tu te doutes. Et je ne suis pas assez élevé dans la chaîne hiérarchique pour être informé de tout ce qui se passe au Yard.  
Il m'a demandé des noms d'officiers que je pensais compétents pour ce travail et ton nom m'est tout de suite venu à l'esprit. Et Fidel juste après. Puis un ou deux de mes collègues actuels ainsi que des anciens de Clacton. En tout, j'ai du lui donner 5 ou 6 noms. Mais le tien, je n'ai eu aucune hésitation. Tu connais très bien la région, les deux langues officielles de la future agence. Tu as été formé aussi bien par les français que par les britanniques. Tu serais parfaite pour ce travail et en plus, tu aurais probablement une promotion. Et si tu étais choisie, tu travaillerais à côté de chez toi, tu n'aurais pas à déménager, tu pourrais voir ta mère pratiquement aussi souvent qu'en ce moment. Et je t'avouerai que cela m'a semblé tellement évident que je ne me suis même pas posé la question.  
Après sa longue déclaration, Richard se tut pour reprendre son souffle et regarder la réaction de sa compagne. Au fil de son discours, son visage s'était lentement détendu, signe que sa colère se calmait. Au moins, elle n'allait pas hurler sur lui.  
finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche pour demander :  
\- Et tu as pensé à tout ça pendant que tu étais en entretien avec ton supérieur?  
Richard répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif.  
\- Wouah! souffla-t-elle « C'est vrai que tu dois m'aimer.»  
\- Parce que tu en doutais, demanda Richard, légèrement vexé.  
Camille leva la main pour lui caresser le visage tendrement.  
\- S'il y a une chose dont je n'ai jamais douté ces derniers mois, Richard, c'est de ton amour pour moi. C'est juste...» Elle hésita avant de continuer « J'imagine que je n'avais jamais réaliser son intensité.»  
A ces mots, Richard se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser ardemment. Camille répondit immédiatement et la situation commençait à virer à quelque chose de plus intime, lorsque Richard se sépara d'elle à regret.  
\- Je n'ai pas tout à fait fini, malheureusement» murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.  
Camille poussa un grognement exaspéré avant de protester :  
\- Richard! Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'arrêter sur un point positif!  
\- Qui te dit que le prochain est négatif? rétorqua l'officier sur le même ton.  
\- Tu hésites encore! s'exclama-t-elle.  
Richard soupira et se redressa complètement.  
\- Tu as raison. Je sais déjà que le point suivant va te faire hurler.  
Comme Camille le regardait d'un air très dubitatif, il jeta :  
\- Ils m'ont proposé la direction de l'agence.  
\- RICHARD! explosa la jeune femme.  
\- Je sais, je sais.» répondit l'inspecteur, en levant les mains dans une tentative d'apaisement. « Je n'ai pas dit que j'acceptais, tu as remarqué?!»  
Camille avait repris son air exaspéré.  
\- On ne peut pas retravailler ensemble! Ici, ça allait parce que nous avions d'excellents résultats et que le préfet n'est pas exactement à cheval sur les règles. Mais avec les américains et leurs règles à la noix, on ne pourra pas se serrer la main sans qu'ils demandent la mutation de l'un de nous deux!  
Richard lui reprit la main et, signe qu'elle n'était pas autant en colère qu'elle le prétendait, elle le laissa faire.  
\- Camille, écoute-moi. L'un d'entre nous ne pourra pas travailler dans cette agence et je le savais quand j'ai proposé ton nom. Mais je n'allais tout de même pas laissé échapper la possibilité d'être à nouveau avec toi pendant six mois pour un détail pareil. Chaque chose en son temps : il faut d'abord qu'ils retiennent ta candidature. Et je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, ajouta-t-il très vite en voyant Camille ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Il faut que le préfet accepte également de se séparer de toi pour six mois, voire plus longtemps, s'ils te proposent un poste. Il s'agit de contrat de 3 ans, renouvelables une fois. Dans l'accord actuel, en tout cas. Et si tout ça arrive, il faut qu'ils te retiennent à la fin du stage. Mais en attendant, nous aurons été six mois ensemble. Et tu auras ajouter des compétences à ton curriculum. Qu'en penses-tu?»  
Camille soupira et se leva de table, non pas pour s'éloigner de Richard mais parce qu'après deux nouvelles explosives l'une à la suite de l'autre, il lui fallait impérativement un café. Les actions de prendre une tasse dans le placard, de la remplir de café, de siroter une première gorgée, avant de venir se rasseoir près de son amant, lui permit de digérer toutes ces informations. Elle sourit à Richard, avant de répondre :  
\- Je pense que c'est une excellente idée. Mais tu sais déjà que je ne vais pas pouvoir accepter le poste si jamais ils me le proposent.  
Richard la regarda d'un air tellement choqué qu'elle réalisa que, non, il n'y avait pas pensé. Sa protestation outrée le lui confirma :  
\- Mais bien sûr que non! Il faut absolument que tu acceptes au contraire. Ça serait un fabuleux tremplin pour ta carrière! J'ai pris ma décision avant de t'en parler : je déclinerai leur offre à la fin du stage. Ou même au début, d'ailleurs, cela ne fait aucune différence pour moi...  
\- Richard, RICHARD!» Camille dut élevé la voix pour arrêter ses divagations. « Tu ne peux pas leur dire non. Ça peut être notre chance d'être à nouveau ensemble pour au moins trois ans. Tu ne penses pas que ça vaille la peine que je refuse?...  
\- Tu réalises que nous faisons des plans sur la comète tout de suite? ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Richard.  
Camille leva les yeux au ciel.  
\- Bien sûr que non, mon chéri. Nous. Faisons. Des. Plans... Pour une fois que je suis d'accord avec toi : si nous voulons un futur ensemble, il nous faut réfléchir à l'obtenir. Et si cette agence est notre chance, je ne vais certainement pas te laisser la gâcher en refusant un poste qui te rapproche de moi. C'est donc à moi de refuser.  
Richard la dévisageait. Elle retourna son regard :  
\- Quoi? finit-elle par demander.  
Richard se mordilla la joue pensivement avant de répondre :  
\- Ce n'est pas la seule proposition que j'ai reçue.  
Camille se mit à rire, sans humour.  
\- Décidément c'est vraiment Noël pour toi! Et où irais-tu, dis-moi? A Singapour? Au Canada? Afrique du Sud?  
\- Ste-Marie.  
Camille ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais aucun son ne sortit. C'était décidément la journée des surprises. Elle but une gorgée de café, qui avait refroidi, avant de retrouver sa voix.  
\- Ste-Marie? Goodman veut repartir?  
Richard secoua la tête avec un sourire.  
\- Pas que je saches. Le préfet m'a fait une proposition au dîner avant-hier, qui pourrait m'intéresser, si tu obtenais le poste à la future agence.  
\- Oh? Quel genre de proposition?  
\- Figure-toi que le préfet Patterson commence à penser à sa retraite!  
\- Il t'a proposé son poste?» Camille avait l'air tellement incrédule quand elle posa la question que Richard ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.  
\- Non, pas exactement» répondit-il, après s'être calmé. «Il m'a dit que si je voulais revenir à Ste-Marie, il y avait un poste de préfet adjoint qui m'attendait.  
Camille ne savait plus que répondre : trop de nouvelles, trop de surprises, trop d'émotions. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'assure de quelque chose avant de laisser tomber cette conversation pour des activités plus appropriées à un jour de fête :  
\- Mais tu ne le savais pas encore quand tu as pris ta décision de refuser la direction de l'agence internationale?  
Richard secoua la tête avec un sourire. A cette instant, Camille sut avec certitude qu'elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec cet homme. Elle se leva, lui tendit la main avec un sourire éblouissant et lui dit :  
\- Richard Poole, tu es un homme généreux et magnifique! Et je suis très chanceuse de t'avoir... Et je connais au moins une façon de te montrer ma reconnaissance.  
Richard se leva, prit la main tendue, avec un sourire équivalant celui de la jeune femme et répondit :  
\- Tu n'as absolument aucune raison d'être reconnaissante.» Avant de l'entraîner vers la chambre.  
Le petit-déjeuner attendrait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà! C'était la deuxième partie. Evidemment, l'histoire n'est pas finie. Mais ce chapitre-ci l'est. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Evidemment, il était dégoulinant de bons sentiments, mais que voulez-vous : c'est plus fort que moi! 😁 Et kudos et commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus.


	5. Le voyage d'Erzulie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard et Camille continuent leur romance à Londres. Une surprise de taille les attend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changement de décors. Mêmes personnages. Evidemment! 😁

3 mois plus tard, Londres, aéroport d'Heathrow

Après la fin de l'enquête, Richard avait envoyé un compte-rendu détaillé à sa hiérarchie, puis avait demandé quelques jours de congés sur place, qui lui furent accordés sans aucun problème. Camille avait également obtenu sans aucune difficulté - à sa grande surprise - autant de jours de congés et de récupération que Richard. Le DCI avait eu un entretien avec le préfet qui, étonnamment, n'avait fait aucune objection à la suggestion de Richard d'envoyer Camille à Londres pour plusieurs mois pour une formation qui risquait de la faire quitter Ste-Marie. Il avait d'ailleurs pris contact avec le supérieur de Richard, à Londres, pour discuter de la candidature du Sergent Bordey. Richard sortit du bureau avec la certitude que Camille allait passer six mois à Londres avec lui. Son sourire ne pouvait pas être plus large quand il rejoignit la jeune femme.  
Malgré tout, l'enthousiasme apparent du préfet avait rendu les amants vaguement soupçonneux avant qu'ils décident de profiter de l'aubaine qui leur était offerte de passer plusieurs jours ensemble, sans enquête, ni longues heures au bureau, ni coup de fusil. Ils avaient donc laissé de côté le reste de la réalité, pour se consacrer pleinement l'un à l'autre.  
Quand Richard reprit l'avion à la fin de ses vacances, Camille l'accompagna à l'aéroport. Bien qu'émus de se quitter à nouveau, ils se firent leurs adieux avec le sourire, sachant qu'ils se reverraient quelques mois plus tard.  
Dans les semaines qui précédèrent son départ, Camille était persuadée que le préfet allait trouver une bonne raison pour l'empêcher partir. Le jour de son départ, elle était convaincue qu'il allait trouver une excuse de dernière minute.  
Quelle ne fût donc pas sa surprise quand, après l'avoir accompagnée à l'aéroport, il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit :  
\- Bon voyage, Sergent Bordey. Passez autant de temps que possible avec Richard, et apprenez autant de choses que vous pourrez pendant votre séjour.  
Et il la quitta, bouche bée, à la porte d'embarquement.  
La jeune femme ne s'était toujours pas remise de sa surprise à son arrivée à Londres. Richard, qui l'attendait aux arrivées, lui demanda, l'air un peu inquiet, si elle allait bien.  
\- Le préfet m'a embrassée.» Répondit-elle distraitement, avant de réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire.  
\- Il a fait QUOI?!» explosa Richard, d'un ton scandalisé. Il était devenu rouge de colère.  
Camille lui saisit les mains immédiatement, et dit précipitamment :  
\- Non, non. Pas comme ça, Richard. Il m'a embrassée sur la joue.  
Elle continua, en voyant que Richard se calmait :  
\- C'était très bizarre : il m'a accompagnée jusqu'à l'aéroport, il a été charmant pendant tout le voyage. Il a attendu avec moi jusqu'à l'embarquement et quand il a été annoncé, il s'est penché vers moi, m'a embrassé sur la joue et m'a souhaité bon voyage!  
Richard la regardait d'un air perplexe et à la fin de sa tirade, il demanda :  
\- Et c'était bizarre... dans quel sens?  
Camille secoua la tête avant de répondre :  
\- Tu as déjà vu le préfet charmant? Chaleureux?  
Richard ne répondit pas aussitôt, puis il haussa les épaules, pour signifier qu'il était aussi perplexe qu'elle :  
\- C'est sûr.  
Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, à s'interroger sur le comportement du préfet Patterson, quand soudainement, Camille prit conscience de la situation. Elle fit alors un sourire lumineux à Richard, et le prenant dans ses bras, s'exclama :  
\- Pourquoi nous perdons notre temps sur le préfet, je te le demande?! Ah! Richard! Je suis tellement contente d'être là. Toutes ces semaines à me demander quand Patterson allait trouver une excuse pour m'empêcher de partir.  
Richard avait immédiatement répondu à son accolade et la serrait dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou, avant de lui répondre, d'une voix assourdie :  
\- Moi aussi, j'avais hâte que tu arrives. Oh, Camille! Tu es enfin là.  
Il se redressa pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts étaient illuminés de joie et lui caressant la joue, il lui dit :  
\- Ces trois mois d'attente ont été horriblement longs, sachant que tu arrivais bientôt.  
Il se pencha pour l'embrasser rapidement sur les lèvres : ils étaient dans un lieu public, après tout, et Richard était toujours un peu hésitant à être démonstratif, surtout avec autant d'inconnus autour d'eux. Mais Camille, le connaissant bien, ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le gardant serré contre elle, approfondit le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils oublient tous les deux où ils se trouvaient. Un raclement de gorge bruyant derrière l'inspecteur-chef lui fit reprendre conscience de son environnement. Il se sépara précipitamment de la jeune femme et se tourna vers la personne qui s'était manifestée de cette façon : son chauffeur, imperturbable, lui fit remarquer :  
\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, Monsieur, mais nous devons être de retour à Scotland Yard pour votre rendez-vous de 11h30.  
Richard réussit à ne pas rougir et répondit sur le même ton :  
\- Bien sûr, Charles. J'avais oublié ce détail.  
Il se tourna vers Camille :  
\- Camille, je te présente mon chauffeur, Charles Dantzig. Charles, je vous présente, le sergent Camille Bordey, de la police de Ste-Marie.  
Camille serra la main du chauffeur, qui la salua poliment, avant de prendre son bagage et de se diriger vers la sortie.  
Camille ne put s'empêcher de jeter un oeil moqueur vers son amant :  
\- Chauffeur? Je vois en effet que tu es monté en grade.  
A ces mots, Richard rougit, embarrassé et marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à «Par contre, tes moqueries, elles, ne m'ont pas manqué!»  
\- Tu disais?» Ne le taquina-t-elle.  
\- Rien. Viens, lui répondit-il clairement, en lui prenant la main. «On doit passer chez moi, d'abord, et on a rendez-vous avec le superintendant à 11h30.  
Camille protesta :  
\- Richard! Je viens de voyager pratiquement 24h! Ça ne pouvait pas attendre demain!  
Richard la prit gentiment par la taille pour la faire avancer avant de répliquer :  
\- Non, le superintendant n'est pas là demain. Et nous, nous sommes en congés. Le stage commence mercredi.  
Il se tourna vers elle et l'embrassa brièvement sur la joue :  
\- Je te promets : l'entretien sera très bref. Allez, viens maintenant, nous ne pouvons pas faire attendre un officier supérieur.  
Sur ces mots, il lui reprit la main et l'entraîna rapidement vers la sortie.

DiP-DiP-DiP

Camille se renversa sur sa chaise. Elle se massa le cou en grimaçant. Ces 6 mois de stage avaient été intéressants. Fatigants, bien sûr, comme pouvait l'être un stage de formation. Elle avait passé de nombreuses heures avec Richard à travailler d'arrache-pied pour être au top de sa classe. Il lui avait bien sûr fait visiter tous ses endroits favoris de Londres pendant les week-ends. Il l'avait même emmenée à Clacton. Ils avaient également passé un week-end à Paris, pendant lequel Camille lui avait, à son tour, fait visiter ses coins préférés. Ils avaient également eu des week-ends calmes, à rester dans l'appartement de Richard, à passer le temps à certaines activités d'intérieur qu'ils appréciaient au même degré. Mais tous les soirs de la semaine, il n'avait cessé de la pousser à revoir ses points faibles, à améliorer encore ses points forts, comme s'il espérait que ce soit elle qui soit désignée directeur de l'agence. Ou peut-être comme son adjoint? La jeune femme secoua la tête en souriant tellement son idée était absurde. Son grade était bien trop bas dans les échelons hiérarchiques pour qu'elle envisage, même en rêve, d'être nommée directeur-adjoint de la future agence. Mais peut-être, si elle passait l'examen d'inspecteur, pourrait-elle espérer l'être dans quelques années.  
Une voix familière interrompit ses réflexions :  
\- Camille, s'il te plaît, tu peux m'accompagner?  
Elle tourna la tête en direction de la voix. L'inspecteur-chef Poole était à la porte de la classe, en compagnie de son chauffeur, qui était également, avait-elle découvert rapidement, son assistant. L'officier fronçait les sourcils, ce qui n'étaient jamais bon signe chez Richard. Elle se leva et le rejoignit rapidement, un peu inquiète. Tous les stagiaires avaient les yeux rivés sur eux, évidemment.  
Quand elle arriva à sa hauteur, Richard la laissa passer devant lui, puis la rejoignit dans le couloir, après avoir donné des instructions à ses élèves. Sans la toucher, il lui indiqua la direction dans laquelle ils allaient, avant de marcher à ses côtés. Son assistant partit dans l'autre sens.  
\- Un problème? demanda la jeune femme.  
Richard fronçait toujours les sourcils et sans la regarder, répondit :  
\- Je ne sais pas. l'ACC McPherson veut nous voir.  
Camille se sentit pâlir. S'ils étaient convoqués chez le supérieur du supérieur de Richard, cela ne pouvait signifier que de très gros problèmes. Le seul qui lui venait à l'esprit était leur relation.  
\- Tu crois que c'est à cause de notre relation?  
\- Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup, répliqua calmement Richard. Ils étaient informés avant même que tu arrives. Le préfet avait insisté et sur ce point, j'étais d'accord avec lui. Et à aucun moment, avant ton arrivée, ou pendant le stage, ils ne nous ont donné instructions d'arrêter notre relation. Cela serait ridicule qu'ils le fassent maintenant.  
\- A moins que les américains n'ait déposé une plainte. Tu sais comment ils sont.» Argumenta le sergent.  
A ces mots, Richard s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
\- Camille, si tu penses que mes supérieurs se soucient de ce que peuvent dire les américains, tu les connais bien mal.  
Il lui caressa tendrement la joue, avant de repartir. Camille le suivit, avant de répondre d'un ton sarcastique :  
\- En fait, je ne les connais pas vraiment.  
\- De plus, je vois mal comment les américains pourraient être au courant. Nous n'avons jamais eu de comportement inapproprié... selon leurs critères...» précisa-t-il, en voyant la grimace de la jeune femme. « pendant le stage. Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Nous ne sommes pas convoqués pour ça.  
Camille ne répondit rien, parce qu'elle n'avait rien à répondre, parce qu'elle décida qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance et surtout parce qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur destination. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, surprise :  
\- Mais c'est ton bureau!  
Richard se tourna vers elle, l'air amusé :  
\- Tu ne crois pas que l'Assistant Chief Constable a un bureau dans ces locaux-là?!  
Camille se renfrogna et haussa les épaules:  
\- je viens de te dire : je ne les connais pas, tous tes chefs, moi.  
Richard regarda autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls dans le couloir avant de se pencher vers son amie pour l'embrasser brièvement sur la tempe.  
\- Allez viens! Ce n'est pas la peine de s'inquiéter pour rien. Nous allons bientôt savoir de quoi il retourne.  
Et il ouvrit la porte. Ils furent accueillis par un colosse roux, au visage jovial, habillé d'un uniforme qui semblait prêt à exploser aux coutures.  
\- Ah! DCI Poole, Sergent Bordey. Entrez, entrez, ne soyez pas timides. Je n'ai encore jamais dévoré aucun de mes subordonnés.  
Richard et Camille entrèrent dans le bureau. L'officier supérieur s'assit derrière le bureau de Richard, avant de leur faire signe de s'asseoir sur les chaises qui lui faisaient face. Les deux officiers prirent place, l'air un peu perplexe.  
L'ACC les regarda un instant en souriant avant de déclarer :  
\- Tout d'abord, laissez-moi vous rassurer tout de suite : vous n'êtes pas là parce que vous allez avoir des ennuis, et je ne suis pas là pour vous rabrouer. Pour ça, le Chief Superintendant aurait largement suffi.  
Il regarda, l'air amusé, ses deux subalternes se détendre sur leur chaise.  
\- Maintenant que cela est dit, permettez-moi de vous féliciter tous les deux. D'après les rapports du superintendant Williams, du Commissaire Martin de la Police Judiciaire et du Directeur-adjoint Wilson du FBI, vous avez été absolument brillants pendant ce stage. Je suis aux anges, si vous voulez tout savoir.  
Richard et Camille échangèrent un regard interloqué.  
\- Ah oui! Oui, vraiment. J'étais un peu inquiet de ma décision mais vous l'avez confortée par votre comportement absolument irréprochable... Ne prenez pas cet air innocent : tout Scotland Yard est au courant de votre liaison...  
A ces mots, Richard vira rouge pivoine et Camille se prit soudain d'un grand intérêt pour la photo de la reine, qui était accrochée derrière l'officier supérieur. Celui-ci continua :  
\- et vos résultats quasi parfaits. Williams me disait que vous étiez excellents séparément mais qu'ensemble, vous étiez imbattables. Et je peux vous assurer que ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Williams de complimenter ses stagiaires. Même les meilleurs. C'est vous dire s'il était impressionné.  
Le couple avait repris contenance et l'écoutait attentivement.  
\- Bref! Vous êtes là, tous les deux, parce que j'ai...  
il fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone. Machinalement, Richard tendit la main pour décrocher le combiné, mais son supérieur posa la main dessus avant lui, en indiquant :  
\- Ah! Pile à l'heure! Je pense que cet appel est pour moi, Richard.» McPherson décrocha le combiné et le collant à son oreille, s'exclama de sa voix de stentor :  
\- Selwyn, vieille canaille! Cela fait belle lurette qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Quand viens-tu visiter Londres la grise?! Et quand m'invites-tu sur ton île paradisiaque?!  
Les deux amants se regardèrent, l'air ouvertement surpris. Selwyn? L'ACC aperçut leur échange.  
\- Ah! Attends, Selwyn, je mets le haut-parleur. Nos deux tourtereaux ne savent pas encore pourquoi ils sont là. Il appuya sur un bouton et la voix grave du préfet Patterson emplit la pièce :  
-... vieux pirate! Tu sais bien que tu peux venir quand tu le souhaites!  
Son exclamation fut suivi d'un grand éclat de rire des deux officiers supérieurs, avant que McPherson reprenne son sérieux et poursuive la conversation là où le téléphone l'avait interrompu :  
\- Selwyn, j'étais en train d'expliquer à nos deux jeunes gens ici présents pourquoi ils avaient été convoqués.  
Le préfet Patterson intervint :  
\- Ah! Tommy, si tu permets, j'aimerais l'expliquer moi-même au sergent Bordey, si ça ne te dérange pas.  
McPherson jeta un oeil à la jeune femme :  
\- Non, bien sûr. Je te laisse lui expliquer.  
Après un bref silence, Patterson commença :  
\- Vous ne le savez peut-être pas, Camille, mais l'inspecteur Goodman m'a annoncé il y a quelques mois de son intention de changer d'affectation. C'était peu de temps avant que l'inspecteur Poole me suggère de vous envoyer à Londres pour ce stage. J'y ai vu une opportunité et j'ai appelé mon vieil ami, Tommy ici présent pour en discuter. Voyez-vous, Camille, je commence à en avoir assez de changer de chef de la police à Honoré tous les ans, ou tous les deux ans, ou quand on a de la chance, tous les trois ans. J'ai donc décidé de nommer un officier qui ait une excellente raison de rester...  
A ces mots, Camille fit un sourire plein d'espoir à Richard, qui secoua la tête, l'air aussi intrigué qu'elle.  
\- ...c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous nommer chef de la police d'Honoré. Comme Goodman part dans deux mois, vous seriez le chef de la police par intérim jusqu'à ce que vous ayez obtenu votre grade d'inspecteur. Ce qui, si j'en crois les rapports de l'inspecteur Poole, devrait arriver dès la prochaine session.  
La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'elle ait pu sortir un seul mot, McPherson intervint :  
\- Non, sergent Bordey, le DCI Poole n'était absolument pas au courant de nos projets. Il a seulement reçu l'ordre de vous faire travailler comme si vous deviez passer l'examen d'inspecteur à la fin du stage et de m'envoyer des rapports réguliers sur les progrès de TOUS ses stagiaires.  
L'ACC tourna son regard vers l'inspecteur et remarqua :  
\- J'imagine que vous aviez des soupçons.  
Richard secoua la tête :  
\- Pas ceux-là, non, Monsieur. Je pensais que vous souhaitiez nommer le sergent Bordey adjoint au directeur de la future agence.  
Ils entendirent un petit rire dans le téléphone et McPherson eut un sourire amusé. Patterson s'exclama :  
\- Tu vois, Tommy? On arrive encore à surprendre nos meilleurs éléments. Pas mal pour deux vieux au bord de la retraite.  
\- Parle pour toi.» protesta le grand rouquin. « Poole, à votre tour, maintenant. Vous imaginez bien que vous n'êtes pas là pour tenir la main de votre amie. Au propre ou au figuré.» ajouta l'officier supérieur, avec un sourire narquois.  
A leur mortification, les deux officiers subalternes réalisèrent que dans l'émotion du moment, c'est exactement ce qu'ils faisaient. Il se séparèrent immédiatement. L'ACC fit un geste de la main.  
\- Allons, les enfants! Ne soyez pas ridicules. Comme si je me souciais de ça. Poole, vous avez entendu la nouvelle...  
\- Attends, Tommy!» Le préfet l'interrompit. « Le sergent Bordey ne m'a pas donné sa réponse!».  
McPherson regarda le sergent avant de répondre à son vieil ami :  
\- Mais ne sois pas si pressé! Evidemment qu'elle ne t'a pas répondu. Il faut qu'elle y réfléchisse et de toute façon, il faut aussi qu'elle en parle avec Richard. Laisse-moi leur expliquer ma proposition et après, nous leur laisserons le temps d'en discuter entre eux.  
Patterson lui répondit par un grognement. McPherson reprit donc sa tirade ;  
\- Je disais donc, Richard, vous avez entendu la proposition qui a été faite au sergent Bordey. Maintenant, voici celle qui vous concerne. Je sais que vous avez décliné le poste de directeur de la future agence multilatérale de lutte contre la criminalité transfrontalière dans les Caraïbes, à cause de la jeune femme à côté de vous  
A ces mots, Camille lança un regard incrédule à l'homme assis à côté d'elle.  
\- Richard?  
Le DCI fit un geste affirmatif de la tête, mais refusa de rencontrer son regard. McPherson intervint avant que la conversation ne devienne personnelle.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Camille. Le poste n'a toujours pas été proposé à un autre officier et, si vous acceptez la proposition du préfet Patterson, DCI Poole peut encore accepter mon offre.  
Richard jeta un regard intense à son supérieur.  
\- Poole, je souhaiterais que vous reconsidériez votre décision. Si vous êtes intéressé, le poste est à vous.  
Comme Richard ouvrait la bouche, McPherson leva la main pour l'interrompre.  
\- Non, inspecteur-chef, je ne veux rien entendre, tant que vous n'en avez pas discuté en long, en large et en travers avec votre dulcinée ici présente.» Camille ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais McPherson ne lui en laissant pas le temps :  
\- Oui, je sais, Sergent Bordey. C'était absolument déplacé, surtout pour un officier supérieur. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses.  
Il ajouta d'un ton conspirateur vers le téléphone :  
\- J'ai toujours voulu dire ça à un de mes subalternes. Ça fait vingt ans que j'attendais une occasion pareille.  
Ce qui lui valut un bref éclat de rire à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il reprit très vite son sérieux.  
\- Voilà les propositions que nous vous faisons. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir et d'en parler. Voyons! Je pense que si nous vous donnons jusqu'à la fin du stage...» Une exclamation de protestation retentit au téléphone. McPherson n'en tint pas compte.  
\- Jusqu'à la fin du stage, c'est-à-dire que vous avez trois jours pour nous donner votre réponse... Oui, je sais, Selwyn! Toi, tu leur aurais donné une heure. Mais comme ils sont sur mon territoire, pour une fois, tu vas devoir te plier à mes méthodes. Je te rappelles vendredi si cela te convient.»  
\- Bien sûr, Tommy. En même temps, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix. Au revoir, vieux compère!»  
\- Au revoir, vieux briscard! A vendredi» Et l'ACC raccrocha. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.  
\- Quant à vous deux, je veux vous voir vendredi à 16h00 piles dans mon bureau. Oh! Et Richard? Si cela peut peser dans la balance, il est prévu de vous nommer... Je veux dire que le directeur de l'agence sera nommé Superintendant dans les six mois de sa prise de fonction. S'il ne l'est pas déjà.  
Sans attendre de réponse, il sortit du bureau. Pour un homme de sa corpulence, il se déplaçait incroyablement vite.  
Les deux amants, restés seuls, se regardèrent, abasourdis. Que venait-il de se passer, au juste?!

Dip-DiP-DiP

Camille bougea la première. Elle se tourna vers Richard, et le frappa sans violence sur l'épaule pour lui montrer son agacement.  
\- Alors comme ça, tu me préparais à l'examen d'inspecteur? Et tu n'as pas pensé que tu pourrais me le dire.  
Richard se frottait l'épaule : les «gentils» coups de poings de Camille l'étaient rarement.  
\- J'avais des instructions, Camille...  
\- Oui, et on sait à quel point tu es bon à suivre les instructions!» Le sarcasme n'était même pas voilé. L'inspecteur soupira.  
\- Peux-tu me dire ce que cela aurait changé, si je te l'avais dit?  
\- Mais tout!» rétorqua-t-elle, véhémente. « J'aurais travaillé plus, j'aurais amélioré mes faiblesses, renforcé mes points forts, j'aurais... j'aurais...  
Richard lui prit une main pour la porter à ses lèvres :  
\- Et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait, mon coeur. Tu es aussi prête pour l'examen que tu peux l'être.  
Oubliant sa colère, Camille se pencha vers lui, et demanda d'un ton incertain :  
\- Tu crois sincèrement que je peux être inspecteur?  
Richard la dévisagea, avant de laisser échapper un ricanement incrédule :  
\- Tu plaisantes? Avec tes capacités intellectuelles, si tu avais quelques années de plus, tu serais inspecteur-chef, voire superintendant.  
Camille secoua la tête, dubitative :  
\- Tu es biaisé, Richard.  
\- Je t'assures que non. Et même si je l'étais, le Superintendant Williams pense la même chose que moi.  
Camille le regarda un long moment sans rien dire. Richard semblait fasciné par une brûlure de cigarette sur le linoléum. Camille l'appela doucement :  
\- Richard?... Richard, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi.  
L'officier leva les yeux vers elle : la jeune femme souriait.  
\- C'est vrai que tu as décliné le poste avant même de savoir si j'étais prise à l'agence?  
Richard lui répondit avec un sourire embarrassé et un signe de tête. Camille soupira en secouant la tête. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement :  
\- Et maintenant que je vais être chef de la police d'Honoré?  
Le sourire de Richard s'élargit :  
\- Tu as décidé d'accepter la proposition du préfet?  
Camille secoua la tête :  
\- Oui. Mais seulement si tu acceptes le poste de directeur de la future agence.  
Richard se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa à son tour avec ferveur. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, ils se sourirent mutuellement.  
\- Cela va sans dire, évidemment.» Répondit l'inspecteur-chef. « Tu veux appeler Patterson maintenant ou tu veux attendre vendredi?»  
Camille le regarda d'un air surpris. Richard lui retourna son regard :  
\- Quoi?» finit-il par demander.  
\- Wouah! Tu es vraiment beau joueur!  
L'inspecteur-chef fronça les sourcils.  
\- De quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?» Richard ne semblait vraiment pas comprendre de quoi elle parlait. Elle décida d'éclairer sa lanterne :  
\- Après tous les coups tordus qu'il t'a fait? Tu as une occasion de lui rendre un peu la monnaie de sa pièce, juste en le faisant mariner dans son jus, et tu ne la prends pas?! A ta place, je ne suis pas sûre que je n'en profiterais pas.  
Richard se leva alors, en souriant, lui prit la main pour l'aider à se lever et la serrant dans ses bras :  
\- Je peux me permettre d'être beau joueur, Camille, c'est quand même un peu grâce à lui que nous sommes ensemble, et que nous allons le rester.  
Camille se mit à sourire à son tour. Il avait raison.  
Le préfet Patterson eut finalement sa réponse dans l'heure qui suivit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! Nos deux tourtereaux sont à nouveau réunis (ou presque) pour de nouvelles aventures. Merci pour vos commentaires et vos kudos, ils m'encouragent à continuer.


	6. La victoire d'Erzulie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conclusion - mouvementée - des aventures de nos deux héros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont mis des kudos et laissé des commentaires. Cette histoire est déjà ancienne, mais je suis contente qu'elle ait eu des nouveaux lecteurs (et quelques anciens, également, j'ai l'impression). Bonne lecture.

Camille observa Richard pendant qu'il déambulait à travers le marché. Il boitait encore de son accident : il s'était cassé le genou en poursuivant un suspect lors de sa dernière enquête et avait dû être arrêté plusieurs semaines. Ses proches étant à Ste-Marie, il avait reçu l'autorisation de passer sa convalescence sur la petite île, plutôt qu'à Pointe-à-Pitre.  
Il avait été un patient étonnamment docile et d'humeur égal. Après qu'elle l'ait menacé de laisser sa mère s'occuper de lui. Finalement, Ils avaient tous plus ou moins pris soin de lui : Fidel, Dwayne , sa mère (une fois qu'elle avait promis de ne pas le forcer à boire sa soupe de poulet) et même le préfet avait pris le temps de venir le voir de temps en temps.  
Camille revint au présent : Richard devait repartir pour la Guadeloupe à la fin de la semaine et maintenant qu'il pouvait marcher, ils profitaient l'un de l'autre autant que possible.  
Elle sourit en le voyant marchander le prix d'une mangue avec l'un des vendeurs du marché. D'où elle l'observait, la conversation semblait animée et joyeuse. Camille se fit la réflexion, et pas pour la première fois, qu'il avait changé ces derniers mois : il paraissait plus détendu, plus ouvert, comme s'il s'épanouissait enfin. Bien sûr, Richard restait Richard : il était toujours précis au point de paraître pédant, il détestait toujours être au centre de l'attention quand ce n'était pas professionnel. Mais s'il ne l'embrassait toujours pas en public et évitait les démonstrations les plus intimes, il n'hésitait plus à lui prendre la main. Ou à marchander pour une mangue!  
Après tout, il avait de très bonnes raisons, malgré son accident au genou.  
Il était enfin avec une femme qui tenait à lui autant qu'il tenait à elle. Il n'y avait aucune arrogance à se l'avouer, pensa Camille, c'était un fait avéré : ils en avaient suffisamment parlé ensemble. Il avait toujours peu d'amis mais ceux qu'il s'était fait pendant son séjour à Ste-Marie lui étaient aussi loyals qu'il leur était fidèle : Fidel, bien sûr (la jeune femme sourit à son à-propos) et Dwayne. Il avait également développé une bien étrange amitié avec Catherine, mélange de piques gentiment moqueuses, de menaces à moitié sérieuses et de ce lien réticent qui se créait entre deux personnes totalement opposées qui aiment la même femme (si ce n'est d'une façon différente). Patterson, de façon assez inattendue, était resté en contact étroit avec le couple, et pas seulement pour le travail. Mais l'amitié qu'elle trouvait la plus improbable et qui pourtant semblait aussi solide - ou en passe de l'être - que les autres était celle qu'il avait développée avec Alex Seymour depuis son retour dans les Caraïbes. Les deux hommes se voyaient régulièrement et Alex avait même réussi à convaincre Richard d'apprendre à naviguer un petit bâteau à voile.  
Bref, en peu de mots, son amant sortait enfin de sa coquille et elle en était ravie.  
Professionnellement parlant aussi, ces derniers mois avaient été réussis. Depuis trois mois qu'il avait pris la tête de l'agence anti-criminalité, son équipe avait résolu trois affaires sur lesquelles bloquaient le FBI, la Police Judiciaire et Scotland Yard. En quelques semaines, il avait prouvé l'utilité et l'efficacité de la coopération : lui et son équipe multinationale avait réussi là où les trois agences nationales avaient échoué pendant des mois.  
Bien sûr, Richard, toujours modeste, attribuait ce succès à son équipe. Il oubliait cependant de dire que c'était sa direction qui leur permettait de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Camille avait eu l'occasion de travailler quelques jours avec eux, sur l'une de leurs affaires, et elle avait pu voir à quel point Richard savait diriger ses subalternes, sans autorité mal placée. Il connaissait les forces et les faiblesses de chacun et savait les utiliser à bonne escient. C'est vrai qu'il avait participé à leur sélection. Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait acquis son sens de la gestion à Ste-Marie, elle reconnaissait volontiers qu'il avait toujours eu le sens de la justice à l'égard des officiers qui travaillaient sous son commandement. Et tout comme les officiers de Ste-Marie à l'époque, il avait réussi à gagner l'estime et la loyauté de ses équipiers actuels. Bien sûr, il était toujours un peu maladroit et le sujet de nombreuses moqueries, mais pas une seule de celles que l'inspecteur avait eu l'occasion d'entendre n'avait été cruelle. Des quelques conversations qu'elle avait eu avec les membres de l'agence, il ressortait clairement que ceux-ci admiraient et respectaient énormément leur supérieur.  
Même son adjoint l'avait impressionnée : capitaine dans la police judiciaire, la jeune femme était à peine plus âgée que Camille. Richard avait attiré son attention sur le jeune officier lorsqu'un soir, alors qu'ils regardaient tranquillement la télé sur le canapé de Richard - ils passaient leur week-ends ensemble tour à tour à Pointe-à-Pitre puis à Ste-Marie, quand Richard s'était soudain exclamé :  
\- Dis-moi franchement, Camille. Est-ce que toutes les femmes policières françaises sont comme toi?  
Camille se tourna vers lui, un peu surprise par sa question :  
\- Excuse-moi?  
Richard se mâcha l'intérieur de la joue, l'air chagriné :  
\- C'est mon adjoint! Elle me rappelle constamment toi, lorsque nous travaillions ensemble.  
Camille eut un sourire amusé:  
\- Elle me plaît déjà cette femme. Raconte-moi.  
Richard se tourna vers elle :  
\- Elle est brillante, je te l'accorde. Presque autant que toi. Mais elle est tellement...  
\- horripilante?» proposa la jeune femme, d'un ton gentiment moqueur.  
\- Exactement!» s'exclama Richard.  
\- Tant mieux! Tu n'as jamais été aussi bon que quand tu cherchais à me donner tort!  
Richard marmonna quelque chose.  
\- Pardon?  
\- Oui, enfin, toi, j'essayais de t'impressionner! Mon adjoint, je n'ai pas besoin de l'impressionner.  
Après cette remarque, Camille avait perdu le fil de la conversation et entraîné son amant dans une activité bien plus agréable.  
Camille revint au présent, quand Richard se tourna avec elle, avec un grand sourire et un petit geste victorieux. Il avait réussi à acheter la mangue au prix qu'il souhaitait. Pour ça, il n'avait pas changé : chaque petit défi de la vie était traité avec le plus grand sérieux.  
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le rejoindre, elle vit Fidel arriver en courant vers elle : cela ne pouvait pas être bon signe.  
Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, essoufflé, il bafouilla quelque chose d'incompréhensible.  
\- Fidel, reprends ton souffle.  
Le jeune sergent prit plusieurs inspirations avant de se lancer :  
\- Nous venons de recevoir un coup de fil de Mme Arthur. Son fils a encore trop bu et il a pris de fusil de son grand-père.  
Richard, qui s'était approché, leva les yeux aux ciel, tandis que Camille s'exclamait, agacée :  
\- Encore?!  
Le fils Arthur, ivrogne notoire, prenait le fusil de son grand-père deux fois par mois en moyenne, et menaçait de tuer tout son bétail. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait réussi qu'à effrayer quelques oiseaux. Fidel ajouta, l'air soucieux:  
\- Oui, mais cette fois, il menace non seulement son bétail, mais sa mère et lui.  
\- QUOI?!» Richard et Camille s'exclamèrent à l'unisson.  
Camille reprit contenance immédiatement et passa en mode inspecteur.  
\- Non mais ça suffit, maintenant. Je vais l'enfermer dans une cellule, celui-là, et jeter la clé! Fidel, tu retournes chercher Dwayne et vous prenez le side-car. Moi, j'y vais avec le Defender.  
Richard intervint :  
\- Tu n'as pas l'intention d'y aller toute seule?!  
Camille le regarda comme s'il venait de la traiter de gourde :  
\- Richard, Fidel et Dwayne vont me rejoindre aussitôt.  
\- Ooooh! Non! Je ne te laisse pas seule avec ce malade, même pour deux minutes.  
Toutes les protestations, menaces et imprécations de Camille ne servirent à rien. Quand elle réalisa qu'elle perdait du temps, elle jeta l'éponge.  
\- Je te préviens, Richard, tu ne t'en mêles pas. C'est mon travail maintenant.  
Richard ne protesta pas et la suivit jusqu'à la voiture. Dwayne et Fidel les rejoignirent en cours de trajet et ils arrivèrent ensemble à la ferme de la famille Arthur.  
Depuis que le père était mort, six mois plus tôt, le fils, George, avait complètement perdu le sens des réalités. Toute l'île savait qu'il était alcoolique, au-delà de toute rédemption, et tous les habitants sains d'esprit évitaient cette partie de l'île. L'exploitation avait été prospère à une époque, mais depuis quelques années, elle se délitait lentement. Comme la santé mentale du fils Arthur.  
Camille était inquiète, malgré son calme apparent. Il n'en était jamais venu aux menaces de meurtre et de suicide. Elle craignait de mettre la vie de ses hommes en danger. Et Richard qui refusait de la laisser seule! Comme si elle n'était pas suffisamment préoccupée avec un fou dangereux armé d'un fusil de la dernière guerre mondiale, qui n'avait probablement pas été entretenu depuis ladite guerre.  
Elle donna ses instructions :  
\- Fidel et Dwayne, vous faîtes le tour de la maison, vous vous préparez à le surprendre par derrière. Soyez très prudents, je ne veux pas de blessé, et surtout aucun de vous. C'est compris? L'important c'est de l'empêcher de tirer avec le fusil. Si cette arme est aussi vieille qu'on le pense, elle est extrêmement dangereuse. Alors pas d'héroïsme mal placé, c'est clair?  
Les deux hommes firent un signe de tête affirmatif. Et comme elle savait qu'elle ne ferait pas entendre raison à Richard, elle se tourna vers lui :  
\- Et c'est valable pour toi aussi, Richard. Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'essayer de te convaincre de rester près de la voiture. Alors, tu viens avec moi, et tu fais ce que je te dis. Compris?» Elle avait appuyé sur les derniers mots, en secouant un doigt menaçant en direction de son ami. Elle réalisa que Richard avait également saisi le sérieux de la situation, car il acquiesça d'un signe de tête, le visage complètement fermé.  
Ils se séparèrent à la barrière et Camille attendit de voir disparaître ses deux subordonnés pour se diriger vers le devant de la maison, Richard sur ses talons.  
Arrivés à la porte, elle frappa trois coups, avant de reculer prudemment et de sortir de la ligne de feu. A peine s'était-elle éloignée que la porte fut pratiquement arrachée de ses gongs et un homme frêle et pâle, armé d'un fusil de guerre probablement aussi lourd que lui se rua dehors en hurlant :  
\- Laissez-moi en paix, je vous ai dit! Je vais toutes les tuer, je vous ai dit! Et après, je m'occuperai de la vieille et puis moi! Foutez le camp avant que je m'occupe de vous aussi!  
Camille et Richard reculaient au fur et à mesure que le forcené avançait.  
\- M. Arthur, c'est Camille Bordey. Vous vous souvenez? La fille de Catherine? La patronne de la Kaz?  
L'homme plissa des yeux rougis par l'alcool et le manque de sommeil.  
\- Camille Bordey? Qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre chez moi?  
Camille s'avança légèrement. Richard se plaça à côté d'elle, si prêt qu'elle sentait la chaleur de sa main contre la sienne.  
\- J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un souci. Je suis venue voir si je pouvais aider.  
Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Dwayne s'approchait silencieusement. Richard lui effleura la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait également vu. Ce n'était pas le moment que George se retourne. Elle reporta son attention sur l'alcoolique.  
\- Un souci? Des soucis, j'en ai tellement que je vais tous les buter et me buter après!  
\- George? Je ne pense que cela soit la solution. Vous devriez...  
\- Je devrais rien du tout!» le forcené se mit à hurler en braquant son arme sur Camille. « Barrez-vous de ma propriété!»  
\- Maintenant, ça suffit, George! Tu vas...» La voix grave de Dwayne avait retenti derrière l'homme tendu qui sursauta violemment avant de lâcher le fusil. L'arme n'avait pas encore touché le sol que l'officier de police s'était jeté sur l'alcoolique pour le plaquer au sol et le maîtriser. Richard, quant à lui, avait saisi Camille par la taille pour l'attirer hors de la ligne de mire du forcené. Quand le fusil toucha le sol par la crosse, le coup partit dans un bruit de tonnerre et un cri de douleur retentit.  
\- Richard!» cria Camille, horrifié. L'officier l'avait lâchée pour porter sa main gauche sur son épaule droite. Il avait pris une volée de chevrotine dans l'épaule et le haut de la poitrine et sa chemise commençait à se tâcher d'auréoles sombres. Le policier recula en titubant.  
\- Mon Dieu! Richard.» Camille le soutint en glissant son bras autour de sa taille et, repérant un banc à l'entrée de la maison, l'aida à s'y asseoir. Avec des doigts tremblants, elle réussit tant bien que mal à déboutonner la veste, puis la chemise du blessé pour examiner les dégâts. Pendant ce temps, Dwayne avait réussi à menotter le fils Arthur et Fidel, qui était rentré par derrière dans la maison, pour s'assurer que Mme Arthur allait bien, sortit en courant.  
\- Fidel, ordonna Camille, tandis qu'elle appuyait sur la blessure avec une compresse de fortune, vas chercher la trousse de secours dans le Defender et appelle une ambulance.  
Richard grimaçant de douleur remarqua :  
\- C'est ridicule. Ce n'est que de la chevrotine. tu peux m'emmener à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, j'imagine que ça irait plus vite... Wouah!» il oscilla dangereusement vers le sol «C'est une idée ou la température est tombée, soudainement.  
Camille réalisa avec horreur que Richard tombait en état de choc.  
\- Richard? Mon coeur? Je vais te demander de t'allonger un instant, okay?» demanda-t-elle avec douceur, en l'aidant à s'allonger sur le sol. Signe que Richard n'allait pas bien, il ne protesta pas.  
Pendant ce temps, le forcené avait éclaté en sanglots, en voyant tout le sang sur la chemise du policier.  
\- Oh Mon Dieu! Oh Mon Dieu! Je suis désolé, je suis désolé! Je ne voulais blesser personne. Je vous jure. Je suis désolé!  
\- La ferme!» s'exclama Dwayne, d'une voix dure. Son regard inquiet ne cessait de passer de Camille à Richard, qui demanda d'une voix affaiblie :  
\- Camille? Une colonie de mouches ne vient pas soudainement d'apparaître, n'est-ce pas?  
Camille qui maintenait la pression sur la blessure se demandait ce que faisait Fidel, tout en essayant de garder son amant conscient.  
\- Non, Richard.  
Elle comprit que le policier commençait à réaliser la situation. Sa remarque le lui confirma :  
\- Je suis en état de choc, n'est-ce pas?  
\- Ca va aller, mon coeur. L'ambulance... Richard? RICHARD? Garde les yeux ouverts pour moi, s'il te plaît.  
Richard se sentait de plus en plus fatigué et il avait de plus en plus froid.  
\- Je suis désolée, ma chérie, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir attendre l'ambulance. Je me sens tellement fatigué... je vais fermer les yeux pour les reposer deux minutes, d'accord...  
\- Richard, RICHARD?  
\- Quoi?  
\- Reste éveillé. Reste avec moi...  
Camille regardait son bandage de fortune devenir rouge. Il y avait beaucoup trop de sang. Elle commençait à perdre son sang-froid. Mais que faisait Fidel?!  
Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, elle le vit revenir en courant avec la trousse de secours. Dès qu'il fut à porter de voix, il cria :  
\- J'ai appelé les urgences. Un hélicoptère devrait être là dans quelques minutes.  
Il s'agenouilla près de Richard et commença à sortir tous les accessoires de premier secours, et à panser la plaie du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait pressé une compresse stérile sur la blessure quand ils entendirent le bruit d'un rotor. Tout le monde leva la tête pour voir l'hélicoptère passer au dessus d'eux, pour aller se poser quelques mètres plus loin, parmi les moutons que George avait voulu tuer.  
Deux infirmiers arrivèrent en courant vers eux avec un brancard à main. A peine agenouillés près de Richard, l'un d'eux demanda :  
\- Que s'est-il passé?  
Camille leur résuma la situation rapidement, tandis qu'ils donnaient les premiers soins à l'officier qui venait de perdre conscience.  
Quand ils eurent attaché le blessé au brancard, ils le soulevèrent et l'un des infirmiers se tourna vers Camille :  
\- Ce n'est pas bon, inspecteur Bordey. La blessure est importante. Il a déjà perdu beaucoup de sang. Nous allons l'évacuer sur Pointe-à-Pitre. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'un chirurgien orthopédiste et vous n'en avez pas à l'hôpital de Ste-Marie.  
Camille n'hésita pas.  
\- Je viens avec vous.  
Après avoir donné rapidement des instructions à ses deux collègues, elle courut rejoindre les infirmiers qui avaient déjà installé le blessé dans l'hélicoptère. L'un des deux hommes l'aida à monter et elle s'installa à la tête du brancard.  
Et tandis que l'hélicoptère s'élevait rapidement, elle serra la main glacé de Richard.

DiP-DiP-DiP

Quand ils arrivèrent aux urgences, une équipe médicale les attendaient. Ils prirent immédiatement le blessé en charge et en quelques instants, il fut examiné et la décision de l'opérer fut prise.  
Tout ce que pouvait faire Camille, c'était attendre et s'inquiéter. Elle avait appelé l'adjoint de Richard, dès que celui-ci était parti en chirurgie. Puis elle avait appelé sa mère et le préfet. La jeune officier de police arriva rapidement après son coup de fil et lui tint compagnie jusqu'à ce que sa mère arrive, accompagnée du préfet. L'arrivée de sa mère la fit craquer et elle s'effondra dans les bras de celle-ci et y sanglota pendant un temps qui lui sembla interminable. Elle crut qu'elle n'allait jamais s'arrêter.  
Au cours des heures qui suivirent, Fidel les avaient rejoint puis était reparti. Tous les équipiers de Richard étaient venus aux nouvelles. Enfin, après de longs moments d'attente et d'anxiété, le chirurgien, l'air épuisé, vint les voir. Il ne demanda même pas qui était de la famille et se dirigea directement vers Camille et le capitaine Maréchal. Ils avaient fait connaissance lors de la précédente blessure de Richard.  
\- L'opération s'est bien déroulée. Nous avons réussi à retirer toute la chevrotine. Une grosse partie s'était agglomérée pour former une balle de presque un centimètre de diamètre. Je dois vous avouer que le superintendant nous a fait peur : la balle s'était logée à quelques millimètres de l'artère. C'est pour ça que l'opération a été si longue : je ne pouvais pas risquer de déchirer l'artère.  
M. Poole est en salle de réveil. Il sera ramené dans sa chambre dans quelques heures. Je ne peux que vous conseillez d'aller vous reposer : rentrez chez vous, dormez quelques heures et revenez le voir demain matin. Mais pas plus de deux personnes à la fois. Le superintendant a perdu beaucoup de sang et l'opération l'aura fatigué.  
Tout le monde commençait à se diriger vers la sortie, même si Camille le faisait à contrecoeur. Le chirurgien la rappela :  
\- Inspecteur Bordey? Un mot, s'il vous plaît.  
Ils attendirent que tout le monde soit sorti de la salle d'attente. Catherine l'avait embrassée et lui avait demandé si elle voulait qu'elle l'attende. Au signe de dénégation de sa fille, elle lui fit promettre de l'appeler si elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Camille se tourna vers le chirurgien.  
Il lui fit un sourire encourageant avant de demander :  
\- Je me demandais si vous accepteriez de passer la nuit dans un lit près de votre ami?  
Camille le regarda, l'air étonné.  
\- Le superintendant est très agité malgré l'anesthésie et il pourrait arracher ses fils. Comme il n'arrête pas de vous appeler et que je ne tiens pas particulièrement à l'attacher à son lit, je souhaitais savoir si vous accepteriez de tenter de le calmer. Et si ça marche, de rester jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Je sais que ce n'est pas du tout le protocole, mais si ça fonctionne, personnellement, je me fiche du protocole.  
Camille lui fit un sourire pâle avant de répondre :  
\- bien sûr, docteur. Si vous pensez que ma présence peut le calmer.  
Le chirurgien l'emmena dans la salle de réveil et, après avoir expliqué la situation aux infirmières, la laissa entre leurs mains.  
Comme il se dirigeait vers la sortie, il revint sur ses pas et demanda à Camille :  
\- Avant de partir, je souhaitais vous poser une question.» Comme Camille lui faisait signe de continuer, « quelle arme tire de la chevrotine tellement rouillée qu'elle s'agglutine?  
Camille soupira :  
\- Il s'agissait d'un fusil de guerre de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.  
Le chirurgien secoua la tête, incrédule :  
\- Ce que les gens peuvent garder comme cochonneries!  
Et il partit en secouant la tête, après avoir dit au revoir à la jeune inspecteur. Camille le regarda partir en gardant pour elle une pensée terrifiante : si ce fusil n'avait pas été nettoyé récemment, le médecin n'aurait probablement pas eu qu'un seul patient. Un infirmière d'âge mûr s'approcha d'elle et posant la main sur son bras, lui dit :  
\- Venez Camille. Ça ne vous ennuie pas que je vous appelle Camille, j'espère?  
Camille secoua la tête en lui souriant.  
\- Nous avons installé un deuxième lit aussi près que possible de M. Poole pour que vous puissiez lui tenir la main, si vous le souhaitez. Je pense que ça aidera à le garder calme jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne conscience. Et vous avez un fauteuil de l'autre côté si vous ne voulez pas vous allonger.  
Camille lui renvoya son sourire. La journée commençait à faire son effet : Camille était épuisée, mais elle ne voulait pas dormir. L'infirmière l'emmena auprès de Richard et avant de la quitter, lui dit :  
\- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. Nous sommes au poste de garde. Moi, c'est Charlotte.  
Camille se retourna pour la remercier aussi chaleureusement que sa fatigue lui permettait. L'infirmière lui tapota la main.  
\- Essayez de vous reposer un peu, Camille. L'anesthésie devrait se dissiper vers 3 ou 4 heures du matin. Et je pense que son réveil va être pénible. Il va avoir besoin de tout le soutien que vous pourrez lui apporter. En attendant, l'une de nous deux viendra vérifier que tout va bien régulièrement.  
Sur ces paroles, l'infirmière la laissa seule. Camille se tourna vers le lit où Richard s'agitait dans son sommeil artificiel. Elle s'approcha du lit et posant une main fraîche et qui ne tremblait plus, elle lui murmura doucement :  
-Chuuut, Richard. Calme-toi. Tout va bien maintenant.  
A son grand étonnement, son ami se calma immédiatement. Il poussa un profond soupir et replongea dans l'inconscience. Sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles réguliers, ce qui réconforta Camille. Elle approcha le fauteuil un peu plus près du lit, puis s'y installa. Elle prit la main de Richard, à présent chaude, dans l'une des siennes et posa l'autre sur sa poitrine, pour la sentir se soulever sous ses doigts et finalement, se prépara à une longue veille.  
Quelques heures plus tard, elle se réveilla en sursaut. Richard s'était réveillé de son anesthésie et il avait mal. L'infirmière fut à son chevet immédiatement et après lui avoir donné quelque chose contre la douleur, organisa son transfert vers une chambre individuelle. Camille regarda les personnels s'organiser d'un air ahuri de sommeil jusqu'à ce que Charlotte la secoue gentiment et lui dise :  
\- Allez, Camille! Un deuxième lit a été préparé pour vous, pour que vous puissiez être près de lui le reste de la nuit.  
Et elle l'emmena à la suite du brancard qui emportait Richard vers sa chambre.  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, elle vit qu'ils avaient rapproché les lits et même baissé les barrières sur celui qui, supposa-t-elle, lui était destiné.  
Après un échange de consignes entre les deux équipes, Charlotte revint lui dire au revoir, mais pas avant que Camille l'ait serrée dans ses bras en la remerciant aussi chaleureusement que son épuisement le lui permettait. Après son départ et une brève conversation avec les nouvelles infirmières, elle s'allongea sur le lit près de Richard, qui s'était rapidement rendormi après l'injection que lui avait fait Charlotte. Cette fois, elle s'endormit profondément, tout en tenant la main de son amant.  
Camille passa les deux jours suivants au chevet de Richard. Et quand le médecin lui annonça que le blessé se remettait très bien, elle reprit, avec beaucoup de réticence, le travail. Elle était après tout le chef de la police de Ste-Marie, et même si ses officiers étaient très compétents et qu'ils communiquaient tous les jours par téléphone, certaines tâches requéraient sa présence physique. Dans la semaine qui suivit l'opération de Richard, toute l'équipe et sa mère se relayèrent au chevet du malade.  
Finalement, un samedi après-midi, Camille se rendit à l'hôpital pour le voir. Elle avait beaucoup ressassait ces derniers jours et elle avait l'intention de discuter le comportement protecteur de son ami, qui avait bien failli lui coûter la vie.  
Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, Richard regardait pas la fenêtre d'un air morose. Il avait toujours eu du mal à supporter l'inactivité et deux blessures à la suite n'était pas faites pour lui remonter le moral. Il tourna la tête en entendant Camille s'approcher et lui fit un sourire pâle mais content.  
\- Camille! Je suis content de te voir. Ils sont en train de me rendre fou. Tu ne peux pas essayer de les convaincre de me laisser rentrer avec toi?» demanda-t-il. Il avait adopté un ton léger pour poser la question, mais Camille sentit la lassitude derrière l'humour.  
Elle le tança gentiment :  
\- Richard, il y a une semaine, tu perdais ton sang dans une cour de ferme dégoûtante. Prends-le temps de te remettre.  
Richard poussa un soupir et reporta son regard vers le fenêtre. Camille suivit machinalement le mouvement en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait voir de sa position à demi allongée dans le lit d'hôpital. Elle lui prit la main et déposa un baiser dans le creux de sa paume. Elle commença prudemment :  
\- Richard, à propos de la semaine dernière...  
Le malade retira sa main de celle de la jeune femme.  
\- Bien sûr! Je me doutais que tu finirais par me le reprocher.» Richard grommela.  
\- Richard! Je ne te reproches rien. Mais cela a failli te coûter la vie tout de même. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas m'accompagner.  
Richard reporta son regard sur son amie avant de rétorquer d'un ton sarcastique :  
\- Oui. Et c'est certainement toi qui aurais pris cette balle si je n'avais pas été là!  
\- Et tu crois que ça me console?» s'emporta Camille. «Tu crois que cela m'a fait plaisir de voir l'homme que j'aime perdre son sang à gros bouillons? Au moins, moi, j'étais dans l'exercice de mes fonctions...  
Richard s'emporta :  
\- Et c'était censé me réconforter le jour de ton enterrement?!...  
\- Richard, tu ne peux pas continuer à jouer les chevaliers blancs avec moi! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que mon travail comporte des risques au même titre que le tien. Tu as reçu deux blessures en peu de temps...  
\- Auxquelles j'ai survécu, tu remarqueras.» marmonna l'officier. A ces mots, Camille n'y tint plus : elle explosa :  
\- Tu réalises ce qui serait arrivé si la balle avait traversé l'artère?  
Richard grommela :  
\- Au moins, je n'aurais plus à supporter tes leçons de morale...  
Camille se tut brusquement à ces mots cruels et dévisagea Richard quelques secondes d'un air choqué, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre.  
Richard avait réalisé ce qu'il disait au moment où les mots sortaient de sa bouche. Il essaya de se lever de son lit, mais il s'emmêla dans tous les divers fils auxquels il était relié. Il commença à les arracher sans hésitation, déclenchant toutes sortes d'alarme, tout en appelant la jeune femme :  
\- Camille! Attends! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je t'en prie, écoute-moi. CAMILLE!  
Tandis qu'il se débattait contre les obstacles qui le retenaient, une infirmière et un aide-soignant entrèrent dans la chambre en courant. L'infirmière, en le voyant, se mit en colère :  
\- M. Poole, cessez immédiatement d'essayer d'arracher votre intraveineuse et..., se tournant vers l'armoire à glace qui l'accompagnait, Thomas, retiens-le, il va tout arracher.  
Comme l'aide-soignant le saisissait par les épaules pour le forcer à se rallonger, Richard se mit à crier :  
\- NON! CAMILLE! Reviens, je t'en prie. Laisse-moi t'expliquer!» tout en se débattant contre le colosse qui essayait de le retenir sans rouvrir ses blessures.  
L'infirmière ressortit précipitamment de la chambre, pour courir après l'inspecteur.  
\- Inspecteur Bordey, je vous en prie. Revenez! M. Poole est en train de se débattre contre l'aide-soignant. Il va arracher ses fils.  
Camille s'arrêta, hésitante, avant de se tourner vers l'infirmière. Celle-ci lui fit un geste en direction de la chambre, avant d'insister :  
\- S'il vous plaît.  
La jeune femme prit une inspiration, essuya les larmes qui lui échappaient depuis qu'elle était sortie de la chambre et revint sur ses pas, le visage fermé.  
Dès que Richard la vit apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte, derrière l'infirmière, il cessa de résister à l'aide-soignant et retomba sur ses oreillers avec une grimace de douleur.  
\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il d'un air contrit en direction de la jeune femme.  
Thomas, visiblement soulagé de ne plus avoir à se battre avec un malade, l'aida à se réinstaller confortablement et après un dernier regard de reproche vers le blessé, sortit de la chambre sans un mot.  
\- Je suis désolé.» répéta-t-il d'une voix faible.  
Camille revint à pas lents vers le lit, tout en observant Richard. Il avait fermé les yeux, sa lutte contre l'aide-soignant l'ayant visiblement fatigué. Elle enregistra les détails de son visage : ses traits tirés, les cernes mauves sous ses yeux. Puis le reste de sa personne : ses mains crispées sur les draps, son pyjama devenu trop large pour lui. Camille réalisa à quel point sa réaction avait été immature et injuste. Son amant était tout simplement épuisé. Son accident l'avait forcé à rester pratiquement constamment alité pendant plusieurs semaines. Il venait à peine de de se remettre à marcher quand le fou furieux lui avait tiré dessus.  
Elle s'apprêtait à lui présenter ses excuses, quand Richard la devança :  
\- Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, Camille. J'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses.  
\- Chuuut, Richard! C'est à moi de te présenter des excuses.» le coupa-t-elle. Elle s'assit au bord du lit et lui passa tendrement la main sur le front et dans les cheveux.  
\- C'est moi qui suis stupide, continua-t-elle, je n'aurais jamais dû te parler de ça aujourd'hui. Tu as visiblement besoin de repos...  
Richard secoua la tête et fit un geste de sa main valide, qui dut envoyer des ondes dans son épaule blessée, car il fit une grimace de douleur. Mais il répondit :  
\- Je suis d'accord, ce n'était pas forcément le bon moment, mais tu n'as pas tort sur le fait que j'ai voulu te protéger...  
\- Tu devrais vraiment arrêter ça, commenta la jeune femme, en souriant.  
-... Quand je l'ai vu sortir avec un fusil, j'ai eu à nouveau le canapé avec ce trou béant devant les yeux et je... je ne pouvais plus penser à autre chose... et...et...  
Camille se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser lentement. Quand elle le sentit se détendre, elle se redressa et fit glisser sa main doucement le long de sa joue et sur ses lèvres :  
\- Richard, c'est mon travail. Tu le sais. Les dangers sont rares à Ste-Marie, mais ils sont parfois là, et il faut bien que quelqu'un les gèrent.  
Richard retint la main de la jeune femme contre sa joue.  
\- Je sais, je sais, murmura-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être terrifié à l'idée de te perdre.  
Camille sourit à cette déclaration. « Et moi, alors. Tu ne penses pas que je suis terrifiée à l'idée de recevoir un coup de fil qui m'annoncera pire qu'un genou cassé? Tu y as pensé?  
\- Tu as raison... Au fond, je sais que tu as raison.» Richard acquiesça avec réticence. Le silence tomba entre eux. La main de Camille était toujours sur la joue de Richard et elle le caressait légèrement avec son pouce. Finalement, elle lui mit une petite tape du bout du doigt.  
\- Je te propose un marché : à l'avenir, je ferai plus attention dans mes interventions, si tu me promets d'arrêter de vouloir me prouver que tu es toujours en forme, en poursuivant des suspects à pieds. Laisse donc ça à tes subordonnés : ils sont là pour ça, non?!» Cela avait été dit avec un petit sourire narquois.  
Richard protesta, vexé :  
\- Mais je suis toujours en forme!... Enfin, je l'étais avant de casser mon genou et de me prendre une balle dans l'épaule» amenda-t-il. Richard Poole, l'honnêteté personnifiée, ne put s'empêcher de penser Camille, avec un sourire amusé. Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser brièvement, mais Richard la retint avec sa main valide et pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent plus rien.  
Quand, finalement, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle, Camille murmura d'une voix rauque et essoufflée :  
\- Je sais très bien que tu es en forme, Richard.» Ce qui donna un tout autre sens à sa phrase que celui qu'elle avait à l'esprit à l'origine. Le malade eut un sourire suffisant, tandis que Camille remerciait sa peau mate de cacher l'embarras qu'elle ressentait à l'instant. Quand il l'attira vers lui, elle crut qu'il allait à nouveau l'embrasser, mais il lui murmura à l'oreille :  
\- Et je te le prouverai dès que je sortirai d'ici.  
Cette fois, Camille le repoussa contre ses oreillers, en s'exclamant d'une voix faussement scandalisée :  
\- Superintendant Poole! Vous êtes un officier supérieur de la police royale britannique! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ce genre de déclaration dans...» Camille fit un geste de la main englobant la chambre d'hôpital: « dans un lieu public.» Richard l'attira vers lui, avec la ferme intention de l'embrasser : « plus pour longtemps, donc ça n'a pas d'importance.» Camille l'arrêta dans son élan en appuyant sur sa poitrine, avant de se rappeler - trop tard, par la grimace de son amant- qu'elle devait éviter ce geste pendant quelques temps. Elle se redressa :  
\- Que veux-tu dire? Richard, qu'as-tu fait?  
\- Rien encore. Mais ça va venir.» répondit celui-ci en se redressant contre ses oreillers. Il continua :  
\- Camille, s'il te plaît, tu veux bien t'asseoir sur un des fauteuils. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire et une question vitale à te poser.  
Camille, intriguée et vaguement inquiète, obtempéra sans autre protestation. Une fois installée, elle lui fit le geste de continuer tout en disant: «Je t'écoute.»  
Richard prit une profonde inspiration qu'il relâcha lentement, puis il tendit sa main vers elle. Camille la prit sans hésiter dans la sienne.  
\- J'ai un aveu à te faire.» finit-il par dire. Camille choisit de se taire et attendit la suite.  
\- J'ai dit à McPherson que je ne voulais pas rester trois ans.  
Camille eut l'impression qu'elle prenait un coup de poing dans le plexus solaire. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne trouva plus sa respiration. Richard était tellement concentré à regarder leurs mains jointes - se demandait-il comment les séparer sans la blesser? Mais non, c'est complètement absurde, Camille, se morigéna la jeune femme. Tout va très bien entre nous. Elle se força à inspirer et demanda d'une voix faible:  
\- Est-ce que... c'est à cause de moi?  
Richard eut un petit sourire distrait avant de répondre :  
\- En quelque sorte.  
Camille n'y tint plus : elle se leva pour marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre, et observer ce qui se passait dans le jardin de l'hôpital, afin de reprendre contenance. Ce qui n'avait rien d'évident avec les larmes qui menaçaient de sortir. Elle réussit malgré tout à articuler :  
\- Je... je sais bien que je ne suis pas toujours facile, Richard... Tu sais bien...» Elle prit une inspiration pour essayer de se calmer : « Tu sais bien...  
La suite ne voulait pas sortir.  
Richard l'avait suivi du regard, et ses sourcils se fronçaient de plus en plus au fur-et-à-mesure qu'elle parlait.  
\- Hein? Je ne vois pas ce que ton caractère... Oh!.. OH! non, non, non non non! Camille, tu n'y es pas du tout, mon coeur. Tu m'as mal compris. S'il te plaît, reviens près du lit. Si je me lève, tu sais bien que je vais déclencher toutes sortes d'alarme et il n'est pas impossible que l'infirmière revienne m'achever!  
Au ton léger de son ami, Camille se retourna vers lui, des larmes plein les yeux, mais un sourire hésitant aux lèvres. En voyant ça, Richard secoua la tête :  
\- Camille, ma Camille. S'il te plaît.» demanda-t-il en lui tendant à nouveau la main. Quand elle fut assez proche pour lui saisir la main, il l'attira vers lui et faisant attention à tous les fils auxquels il était relié et à sa blessure, il l'invita à s'allonger contre lui et la serra dans ses bras. Une fois qu'elle fut blottie contre lui, il l'embrassa sur le front et lui murmura tendrement :  
\- Pour une femme aussi intelligente et sûre d'elle, tu peux vraiment être bête et incertaine.  
\- Il m'arrive de douter de moi aussi parfois, Richard. Tu n'as pas l'exclusivité.  
\- Tu n'y es pas du tout, mon amour, répéta-t-il, le visage enfoui dans sa crinière. Comment pourrais-je vouloir te quitter?  
\- Ce n'est donc pas à cause de moi que tu veux démissionner.  
Richard se mit à rire doucement.  
\- Bien sûr que si, c'est à cause de toi.» Il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle alors qu'elle faisait mine de se redresser, avant de continuer :  
\- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Bien au contraire.  
Il la repoussa un peu pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.  
\- Tu veux bien m'écouter jusqu'au bout avant de tirer les pires conclusions?  
Camille fit un signe de tête affirmatif. Richard se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser brièvement, avant de reprendre sa position précédente, puis il commença son explication :  
\- Tu sais que j'aime mon travail et pendant longtemps, je n'ai eu que ça dans ma vie... Tu le sais, ne proteste pas. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je n'avais que ça avant de venir à Ste-Marie. Et je t'ai rencontré : têtue, insubordonnée...  
\- Parce que tu es un modèle, peut-être» protesta Camille contre sa poitrine. Il sourit à la remarque :  
\- Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et contre toute attente, tu me l'as rendu...  
\- Richard, je connais l'histoire : moi aussi, j'ai vu le film.  
\- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne veux plus perdre de temps. Et toutes ces heures passées loin de toi sont autant de perdues : je veux dormir avec toi tous les soirs - oui, Camille, parfois dormir me suffit!» l'aparté fit rire la jeune femme. « Je veux prendre mes petits-déjeuners avec toi et partager mes journées avec toi. Et pas seulement les week-ends où nous sommes libres tous les deux. J'avais déjà indiqué à Scotland Yard que je souhaitais avoir la possibilité de partir avant les trois ans. C'était ma seule condition pour accepter le poste.  
Camille se redressa pour le regarder:  
\- Je ne te suis pas : tu savais déjà que tu ne voulais pas rester trois ans dans les Caraïbes?  
Richard sourit en secouant la tête :  
\- Non, Camille. Je ne veux pas rester à l'agence trois ans. Je n'ai jamais parlé des Caraïbes.  
Camille fronça les sourcils un moment, avant que son visage s'illumine d'un sourire :  
\- Tu veux dire...?  
\- Que je reviendrais à Ste-Marie.» finit-il pour elle.  
Il répondit à son sourire. Il s'apprêtait à continuer son explication, quand Camille l'interrompit :  
\- Mais tu reviendrais dans quelle fonction? Préfet adjoint comme Patterson te l'a proposé?  
Camille grimaça à sa supposition :  
\- Richard, dis-moi que tu ne vas pas accepter la proposition du préfet! Nous serions à nouveau dans la même position...  
Richard l'attira à lui, pour l'embrasser. C'était apparemment sa méthode préféré pour la faire taire. C'était certainement la plus efficace puisqu'il n'arrivait jamais à l'interrompre.  
Quand ils se séparèrent, Richard posa un doigt sur les lèvres de son amie :  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas saisi dans l'expression «m'écouter jusqu'au bout»?  
Il enleva son doigt, pour que Camille puisse lui répondre :  
\- Ok, ok, tu as raison. Je suis désolée. Je me tais.  
Richard sourit d'un air dubitatif et elle savait exactement ce qu'il pensait à ce moment : elle n'arrivait jamais à se taire très longtemps. Elle insista :  
\- Je te promets. Je t'écoute.  
Richard la reprit contre lui.  
\- Ok... Non, pour répondre à ta question : je n'ai pas l'intention d'accepter l'offre du préfet de devenir son adjoint. Cependant, lorsque j'ai rencontré Alex Seymour la semaine dernière, nous avons eu une conversation des plus intéressantes. Vois-tu : Alex a l'intention de monter une compagnie de sécurité. D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, il y a une grosse demande actuellement dans le secteur privé, surtout parmi les banques. Il m'a demandé si je pourrais lui donner quelques conseils, nous avons donc longuement discuté des différents problèmes qu'il y a dans les Caraïbes, comme le blanchiment d'argent, la fraude fiscale ou le trafic d'êtres humains. Tu imagines que les banques, en particulier, n'ont pas vu l'agence multilatérale s'ouvrir avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Mais si j'en crois Alex, elles préfèrent travailler avec l'agence plutôt que contre elle.  
\- Mais toi, dans tout ça, que viens-tu faire?  
\- Seymour m'a offert un poste de consultant...  
Camille se redressa à nouveau pour le dévisager bouche bée. Richard eut un petit rire amusé :  
\- Si j'avais su que j'allais réussir à te faire taire, je te l'aurais dit plus tôt.  
Camille secoua la tête, avant de lui sourire :  
\- C'est... c'est tout simplement... je ne trouve même pas de mot...  
\- Idéal?» lui proposa Richard.  
\- C'est... Richard... c'est formidable. Et... où travaillerais-tu?  
\- D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, il voudrait ouvrir un bureau à la Guadeloupe, mais je pourrais travailler de chez moi.  
La jeune femme se réinstalla contre lui, avant de demander :  
\- Bon! Où est le piège?  
\- Le piège?  
\- Richard, à chaque fois que tu as eu une offre en or ou que nous avons eu la possibilité d'être ensemble, il y a eu une condition. Donc c'est quoi cette fois?  
Richard se mit à rire doucement avant de s'interrompre en grognant. Finalement, il répondit :  
\- Si le fait de passer toutes tes soirées, tes nuits et une grande partie de tes journées avec moi ne compte pas comme un piège, alors je ne vois pas.  
Camille grommela contre sa poitrine :  
-Richard Poole, si tu n'étais pas déjà blessé, je m'en chargerais moi-même... Idiot, conclut-elle, pour faire bonne mesure.  
Richard la repoussa doucement pour pouvoir se pencher vers la table de nuit et prendre quelque chose dans le tiroir de celle-ci, tout en disant :  
\- Ou alors, peut-être que tu considéreras ça comme le piège...  
\- Quoi donc? demanda Camille en suivant ses mouvement, intriguée. C'est quoi «ça»?  
Quand Richard se redressa, il tenait un petit écrin en velours sombre ouvert, dans lequel reposait une magnifique claddagh, dont le coeur était un rubis et la couronne incrustée de petits diamants. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, Camille se retrouva sans voix. Elle prit la bague de ses doigts tremblants et la regarda fixement avant de lever des yeux brillants de larmes et remplis de question - une question - vers Richard. Celui-ci expliqua :  
\- Elle appartenait à ma grand-tante. La dernière fois que nous sommes allés voir mes parents avant de partir pour Ste-Marie, mon père me l'a donnée et m'a simplement dit que je savais quoi en faire. Je t'avouerai que j'étais à peu près dans le même état que toi, si ce n'est pour des raisons très différentes.» ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire incertain. Le silence de Camille le poussa à continuer :  
\- Je sais bien qu'on n'en a jamais parlé et on a tout notre temps pour ça. C'est juste que...» il haussa son épaule valide. « J'attendais le bon moment pour te demander. Mais le bon moment n'arrivait jamais. Et après ce qui m'est arrivé, je me suis dit qu'il n'y aurait jamais de bon moment, alors voilà : Camille Bordey, acceptes-tu de devenir ma femme?» Il avait dit ça d'une traite, très vite, de peur que Camille ne l'interrompe encore. Il reprit sa respiration et attendit la réponse de la jeune femme avec une anxiété grandissante. Le regard de Camille ne cessait de passer de la bague à son ami et vice-versa. Finalement, il s'arrêta sur Richard, et son sourire était tellement radieux qu'il aurait pu illuminer tout Paris de nuit :  
\- Bien sûr... Richard Poole, je serais honorée de devenir ta femme.  
L'officier sentit son inquiétude s'envoler et il répondit au sourire de sa future femme avec un sourire aussi lumineux. Puis il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa avec toute la passion et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle. Après un long moment, ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle. Richard lui prit alors la bague des mains et la passant au doigt de la jeune femme, lui dit tendrement:  
\- Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la planète.  
Ce à quoi Camille répondit d'un ton malicieux :  
\- Je sais.  
Richard éclata de rire à nouveau, pour s'arrêter immédiatement avec une grimace et un juron. Il se réinstalla le plus confortablement possible dans le lit, avec Camille dans ses bras. Il semblait ne plus vouloir la lâcher.  
Après un long silence, Richard reprit la parole :  
\- Je sais qu'on a le temps pour les détails et peut-être que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps aussi pour t'habituer à l'idée...  
\- Ne dis pas de bêtises!  
\- ... Mais j'aimerais que l'on se marie assez rapidement, si cela ne te dérange pas.  
\- Au contraire, s'exclama la jeune femme. Au rythme où tu vas en ce moment, j'ai tout intérêt à me dépêcher si je veux pouvoir obtenir ta pension!  
Richard éclata de rire, et malgré sa grimace de douleur, il ne put s'arrêter. Camille sourit à sa propre plaisanterie. Au bout d'un instant, Richard se calma suffisamment pour bredouiller :  
\- Ah, Camille! Ne me fais pas rire, s'il te plaît. Ça fait mal et je vais finir par arracher mes fils. Si je meurs maintenant, tu peux dire adieu à ma pension!  
Camille lui mit une petite tape sur le bras.  
\- Ne plaisante pas sur ce sujet. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.  
\- Eh! Mais toi, tu as le droit?  
\- Tout à fait.  
Après un bref silence, Richard capitula :  
\- Ok.  
Il se turent à nouveau. Camille rompit le silence la première.  
\- Richard?  
\- Mmm?  
\- Tu crois que ça va aller maintenant?  
Richard tourna la tête vers elle.  
\- Quoi donc?  
Camille fit un geste de la main.  
\- Tout! Nous! Le reste!  
Richard répondit en souriant :  
\- Le reste, je ne sais pas, mais nous, je peux t'assurer que ça va aller.  
Camille réfléchit un instant avant d'insister :  
\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?  
Richard lui fit un petit sourire énigmatique, avant de se pencher vers elle, pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :  
\- Parce que c'est Erzulie qui nous a réuni!  
A ces mots, Camille se redressa pour le regarder et répondit d'un ton amusé et incrédule :  
\- Mais tu ne crois pas au vaudou!  
Richard l'attira contre lui avant de répondre :  
\- Le fait que tu sois dans mes bras et que tu aies accepté de m'épouser à l'instant me prouve que j'ai eu tort. Comment une femme comme toi aurait pu tomber amoureuse d'un homme comme moi, si ce n'est par la magie d'Erzulie?!  
Camille eut un petit rire amusé et lui frappa doucement la poitrine. Cette fois, elle n'avait pas oublié sa blessure.  
\- Idiot, murmura-t-elle tendrement. Tu ne le dois qu'à toi-même.  
\- Hum! Permets-moi d'en douter. Je suis persuadé qu'Erzulie m'a donné un coup de main... Et définitivement ta mère!  
Le rire léger de la jeune femme retentit à nouveau :  
\- Tu as raison sur ce point, répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.  
Richard l'embrassa sur la tempe avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller et de fermer les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait raison : tant qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout irait pour le mieux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et c'est terminé pour nos deux amoureux. J'espère que ça vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. Alors, non, je ne suis pas médecin et je ne suis pas spéliaciste des blessures par balles. Tout ce que j'ai pu apprendre vient d'internet et de la télévision. J'espère que c'est suffisamment crédible à défaut d'être réaliste.


End file.
